Pillar of Support
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha, and started out an abusive relationship with Naruto. Soon they adopt three little kids. Beware; domestic abuse,M, spanking, Yaoi. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone... this fiction is a bit different than the ones i wrote before.

Its about what would happen when sasuke comes back to konoha (dont worry no spoilers)

Beware, it include domestic abuse, some BDSM, spanking, and Sasuke is not shown in a nice way until later. Lemons in the future.

**Update: This fiction was edited in order to fit an M rating. I usually say when a chapter is edited. The unedited chapters are found on livejournal (user name: bittercandy248) . The link is on my profile if you would like to read it. I can also send you notifications when posting a new chapter if you would like.**

**Please review, reviews make my fingers move.**

Three years had past since that day. Sasuke had just returned to konoha, and was banned from any shinobi like activities. However, his reunion with his friend Naruto had yielded some not – so – friend – like activities.

Naruto confessed to Sasuke a month after his return, and amazingly Sasuke had a few things to say himself. He promised he was never going to part ways with Naruto again. He admitted his affection.

Two months later, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting over trivial things once more. Sasuke threatened he was going to leave the whimpering blond. Meanwhile, Naruto locked himself in the bathroom to avoid Sasuke's battering.

The door bell sound echoed over the cruel screams, pain shrugs, and fuming shouts. Sasuke stormed towards the door, and yanked it open. No one was in sight. He glanced down… what was that?

One blanket covered three babies. Just one, during the peek of December's chill.

"Naruto, come out right now!" Sasuke called out.

"I won't come out, until you calm down Sasuke… I can't go on like that"

"Naruto, come here. It's important!"

Naruto for some reason or another felt he urgency in sasuke's voice. He unlocked the door, and headed towards the pale raven.

"What is it-" Naruto's words got stuck around his tongue when he detected the three sleeping babies.

"Come on. We have to take them in, and warm them up before they freeze to death." Sasuke ordered decisively. However Naruto was still dazzled. "Naruto, wake up, we have to act fast."

They carried the kids inside, and rushed to move the couch closer to fireplace. Naruto calmed one of the babies as he woke up from being moved, while Sasuke looked for extra blankets.

They were three boys. Two of them were noticeably twins around 5 to 7 months old, and the third seemed to be two months older. He couldn't have been their brother, because of the close age difference. Not to mention, the difference in appearance; The twins both had fair skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. The older baby had a tanned skin, dirty blond hair, and a birth mark the shape of a cats paws on his neck.

The babies soon slept, and the two older boys sat down watching them. They disregarded their fight that night and contemplated what they should do…

The next day they reported to 'gran ma' Tunsade, and she suggested that keep the kids for a few days until Konoha starts and investigation to uncover who the parents were. Unfortunately, the investigation was a failure. It was common sense that in a small village like Konoha, a woman who was pregnant then suddenly stopped being one would be noticed. Plus the crying of a baby of a new born baby would have surely been heard.

It was week before Naruto and Sasuke had to face the most challenging decision in their life as a couple; should they keep the kids or not?

Naruto had gotten awfully attached to the boys, and he didn't want to let them go. However, the blond was not a tenacious child any more. He understood he was just seventeen. Plus babies demand money, attention, and care.

Nonetheless, Sasuke had to much free time on his hands. He had to sacrifice working as a militant ninja outside of Konoha in order to stay with Naruto in a village that no longer trusted him. The fact was, he blamed Naruto for it. He bottled up so much energy that led him to blow out occasionally. He wasn't calm and crude anymore, instead he was angry and abusive. Such miserable person… Every bruise on Naruto's body told the tale of a man who out-lived his glory.

Naruto, then, thought that the babies would keep Sasuke occupied and give him some inner peace.

-Three years later -

"Don't worry kids; daddy is just acting," Naruto lied. Yet, the kids knew Sasuke wasn't acting.

The blond struggled not to cry, as his back pushed against the door to keep Sasuke out. The fuming raven was stomping the door causing it to ram into Naruto's back.

"Open up Naruto, or I will fucking smash your face, you cow!"

"CALM DOWN, WILL YOU! THE KIDS WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Naruto screamed out. When Sasuke usually started his anger attacks, Naruto would ask the kids to get out. He didn't want them to see what was about to happen. However when the intensity of the beatings was becoming unbearable, Naruto, although he always felt dreadful about it, would try to stay next to the kids. May be, Sasuke wouldn't beat him as hard. May be, he would listen to him when he begs. May be, he wouldn't break his arm… again

Aio, Aki, and the older Haru stood crying at the corner of the bed room. Their little faces were flushed with red, tears streaming down their plum cheeks. They didn't know why daddy was so angry at Naruto, or why he kept hurting him.

"It will be alright! You trust your naru-da (that's what they called Naruto), right?"

"STTTTTTTTUUUPP IETTT" Aio squealed at his daddy behind the door.

"Naruto, this is your last warning. Open the door or else!" Sasuke spoke clenching his teeth.

The blond gave no response. As a result, Sasuke bashed into the door slamming hard into Naruto's kidney. Naruto rolled to the side gripping his aching stomach. It felt was awful.

The ex-prodigy entered the room, fisted Naruto's hair and tugged him up.

"You think you can hide from me, Naruto you idiot!"

"Sasuke, they are watching!" Naruto began to weep and whimper like a little child. He was miserable, and he was scared, heart broken, and terrified.

"Get out, boys!"

"…." They didn't move.

"I said get out right now!"

"Boys leave daddy and me alone." Naruto ordered softly. He was rewarded by a smack on his face.

"I said get out, or I swear to God; I will go get the belt!" the kids wouldn't budge. They were afraid they would leave, and never get to see Naru-da ever again. They looked into Naruto's eyes to see if he really meant it earlier.

"What are you looking at him for? I am your dad too, and I said leave!"

When then refused to move again, Sasuke started unbuckling his belt. He shifted quickly away from Naruto towards the boys, but Naruto hanged on to him to keep the kids out of dangerous.

"Sasuke wake up! they will never forgive you if you do that!"

Sasuke's attention was back on Naruto's. He slapped him again right on the face, pushed him onto the bed, and starting ramming the belt over the honey colored flesh.

The twins were less hot headed than Haru. They retreated more into the corner, while Haru dashed towards Sasuke and struggled with all his mighty to draw Sasuke away.

Sasuke swung his arm as if he was whishing a fly. He threw the boy across the room.

"Sasuke, No! Sasuke, get away from him! Sasuke not the kids! No! Sasuke!" Naruto threw himself over Haru to shield the coming strikes.

Sasuke then attempted to shove Naruto away from Haru to have a clearer , Naruto wouldn't let him.

"SASUKE, I swear to god, if you hurt him, I will fuckin kill you in your sleep!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

New chapter! Please enjoy.

I wasn't sure if i will continue with this fiction or not because it didnt get quite as much reviews as my other fics. I also understand that its not a traditional idea for a fanfic. You judge? should i continue?

Please review. reviews make my fingers move.

* * *

Naruto managed to protect his kids from the Sasuke's rage. However, he was left a ball of sobs and shivers on the floor surrounded by three worried babies.

"Naru-da, why is daddy a meanie?" Aio said as his big green eyes filled with tears.

"He is just stressed out, it will be alright," Naruto struggled against the pain, and acted composed although every inch of flesh was on fire.

"I hate him," the older Haru blurted out the cruel word as he wept more and more.

"Haru, don't say that. You love daddy and daddy loves you."

Naruto smiled and wiped away his tears… he had to be strong for his babies… he wanted to comfort the young souls.

"Aio Haru, come lets go wash those faces" Naruto turned around to give some attention to the neglected third boy, "Aki, you too-"

The dad paused when he noticed Aki's wet shorts. He was just three and he just witnessed his dad beat the crap out of his other daddy… he had every excuse to wet himself. However, Naruto knew the boy will not live the humiliation… he wont take it easy if his brothers knew.

The blonde hurried and carried the boy in his arms and into the bathroom. He took off the tiny clothes in a hurry.

"Aki, its okay to be scared"

"Buwt"

"But what?"

"…"

"How about we keep it a secret, just you and me?"

"Yes, pwease" Naruto cuddled the boy hastily and dipped him into the water. He felt guilty for rushing an intimate moment, but he had two other babies to look after.

In a little while, he was out of the bathroom. He knew the boys must have noticed their brother and he needed to make sure that no one was going mention the embarrassing situation infront of Aki ever.

"Aio, Haru… Aki is very self conscious about what happened… so we are not going to mentioned it infront of him anymore," Naruto ordered, however his mind was preoccupied. He knew he shouldn't leave a three year old in the tub alone.

As soon as Naruto was finished with his speech, he marched back into the bathroom and checked on Aki. He then walked back out and carried in the two other boys in and started washing their faces. He took off Haru's shirt and checked every inch of his body for injury… Sasuke threw the boy across the room pretty hard.

When he was finished with Haru, he started attending to Aio who suddenly collapsed into the fetal position. As soon as Aio was tranquil, Aki went into frenzy when he noticed that Naruto's back was bleeding heavily. The chaos and the emotional turmoil went on for hours and hours. The abused boyfriend was drained out of life by the time it was over… or will it ever be over?

-----

Naruto collapsed into his bed as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Sasuke and tolerate another beating session… he was afraid of the raven every single moment he was awake… and when he slept he just had nightmares about imminent pounding.

Suddenly, he felt Sasuke turn and embrace him.

"I am sorry," the pale man whispered into the other's ear.

Naruto heaved a sigh and started crying before he released the breath. He was weeping like a little kid.

"Are the kids okay?"

"They are worried. Why does their daddy do this?"

"Naruto" _please don't bring it up_

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke in a low throaty voice… he was hurt, "I wanna know why. I am sorry your life hasn't turned the way you have imagined, but it's not the kids faul-"

"I don't want to discuss this any further Naruto. I have already said I am sorry"

"Sorry doesn't take it back"

"Naruto you are the one who keeps provoking me"

"Why did you beat me today?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Can you remember the reason?"

"Naruto, go back to sleep"

"There is never a reason, is there?"

"NARUTO," Sasuke threatened. He didn't need to hint anymore, Naruto got the point and sealed the words deep inside of him.

The raven allowed for a few minutes to go by without taking any action. In a little while, he started kissing whatever flesh underneath him, and exploring the tanned worn out body with his hands. He touched everywhere.

"I am tired," Naruto tipped-off.

"Use your mouth, it won't take long"

"Tomorrow, I promise"

A second later, Sasuke was fisting the golden locks and dragging Naruto's head over his crotch.

"...Bitch."

Naruto swallowed his tears again, and pulled down Sasuke's pants to reveal an enormous erection. He licked it once but was startled when the raven shoved it all at once deep inside his mouth. Sasuke jerked his hips against the blond's mouth. Suddenly, he pulled Naruto back and slapped him, "Teeth, Naruto!".

He heaved the now freshly slapped Naruto towards his dick and again, and made him swallow it all at once. Naruto's mouth was so fucking hot and wet.

"You like that"

He started jerking Naruto's head fucking Naruto's throat. The boy almost chocked on the member which was deep throating him. That was so cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

New chapter… Sorry for the delay!

About the questions I received; I will try to make everything clear, but a few things you will just have to keep on reading to know : P

As a final note, Please review. I have so many SasuNaru now, so I don't want to give too much time to a fic people are not reading.

---

Chapter 3

Naruto laid again in bed next to his abusive mate. He was sick, truly sick by the translucent taste of Sasuke's invading cum in his mouth. To add to that, his lips were now cracked from some reason, probably because of the extreme brutality the man raped his mouth with. Oh never mind! He doesn't get to complain, does he? _I chose this after all! I chose this life?_

You perhaps think Naruto is an idiot for bearing all that and not running away. However, think again! 25% of the U.S. population is involved in abusive relationships… and more than 34% in my country. In fact, in some cities 80% of the abused partners said that the beatings were justified… go figure! It's a fact of life I guess. Still, Naruto can walk out, can't he? Easier said that done. Once you have three souls fully dependent on you, odds change. When your mate is ten times as strong as you are and your inner demon is somehow subdued, you just have to sit there and bear each beating. Well, he can still ask for help? Well sure he can, but what makes you sure that someone as unstable as Sasuke is wouldn't snap the neck of one of the kids on his way to kindergarten? It was all sad… very distressing.

Suddenly Naruto was pushed out of bed, falling harshly on the floor. He gasped but soon composed himself.

"Get out if you plan to sulk next to me. I am in no mood for your pathetic ways," Sasuke declared insensitively.

"I will go check on the kids."

"Don't come back."

"I wasn't planning to," the blond started cleaning himself in the mirror, god forbid one of the children would see him in this condition!

"What do you want Aki?" The raven abruptly called out at the boy hiding behind the room's door sneaking a peak.

"em…." The boy stuttered... was he in trouble? The mean daddy just caught him ears dropping. He hadn't meant for it to go this way, he just wanted to make sure than Naru-da was okay.

"Do you know what the punishment is for little boys who ears-drop?

Before the sentence was over, Aki ran frantically away from the door towards the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him. He gathered all his strength to carry the large washing powder container to block the door, as if this could actually stop his daddy! Well, he did his best, he was three.

Knock Knock

"Sowwy, I didn't mean to…"

"Aki, open it's me…" The little kid jumped in surprise that was his Naru-da's voice. Naruto then heard a strained voice as Aki pushed himself once more to remove the container from behind the door. Naruto could have just pushed the door open, but he thought he shouldn't shatter Aki's fake sense of security that he got from blocking the door.

"Hey baby, did you need me?"

"I was wowwied," Aki clung to his dad's shirt as soon as he was lifted up to face Naruto.

"I am okay! Me and daddy made up," no they didn't!

"weally, you fowgive him?" The boy stared at the older man with two bright green eyes.

"Yeah, he said he didn't mean it. I told you daddy Sasuke would never hurt us on purpose… we are his family," it hurt like hell to blurt out such a shameless lie. The kid was bound up to grow one day and understand that Naruto was deceiving him with white lies. Naruto hopped that then the boys would understand he was lying for their own good… and hopefully by then Sasuke would have made peace with himself.

That day Naruto slept in the kids' room, tucked in between the Aio and Haru while Aki slept on top of his dad.

----

"Naruto-sensei, what's with the scary bruise?" one of blonde's students asked. Who would have ever thought Naruto would become a teacher? Well, he was good with kids, plus he couldn't go out on mission while taking care of three kids after all.

"Oh the bruise!" Naruto rubbed the back of the golden head and grinned, "I was training so that one day I will become the Hokage".

"But teachers never become Hokage. They never get promot-" The kid stopped when he noticed the hurt look in his teacher's eye. He was nine after all, he wasn't still a baby.

The words hit hard on an open wound, didn't they? It's not only Sasuke who had to give up a large portion of his dreams; Naruto too had given up on a lot of things including his only hope in life. Yet, the kids were the new priority and he wouldn't give them up for any position in the world.

"If you have enough determination, Kenji, you can over come any obstacle. Believe it!"

"Believe it!" The boy poked his tongue and darted. He was a trouble maker, that Kenji. "Kids, these days!" a voice sounded from behind Naruto's back who then turned to face the voice.

"Hey, Grand-pa!" Naruto mocked, "You are not old enough to be entitled to use this sentence, Kiba!"

"Want to hang out with the gang tonight? Let's have some fun!"

"Nah… So much to do, sorry."

"You never go out anymore!"

"I am sorry I can't entertain you anymore… you see some of us actually have responsibilities"

"Responsibilities are over rated! And God, what a shiner!"

"Training"

"Does your training evolve getting hit by a car?"

"I happen to be very dedicated in my training"

"You always train too hard sensei… are you sure your training is worth all the… pain?" Kiba knew Naruto and Sasuke for far too long to actually believe the cover up story.

"Kiba, do you want to join the class today? May be talk to the kids about being a true shinobi and stuff?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you hate discussing your 'training' with others," Kiba eyed Naruto with a mix of sadness, empathy, love, and just a hint of disgust. The disgust part hit Naruto really bad.

"What a shame," Kiba whispered to himself, Naruto willingly choosing not to notice.

"So are you going to-"

"May be I should be your training buddy from now on… it is obvious that your training ways now is not working out… you are just hurting yourself," Naruto didn't have to over think what the dog ninja just said to actually get what he was hinting at.

"Kiba, I am perfectly capable-"

"Of taking care of my self – I know – I know- I just don't believe you when you have a bruise the size of konoha on your face, limping, and so apparently thrashed"

"It's my business," Naruto developed an attitude over time I guess.

"No it's not! I can't watch you like that! When will you stop holding me back! I swear to god I will rip his arms off his body that mother fucker!"

"Shut Up… Don't call him that"

"NO, YOU WAKE UP"

"SHUT UP"

"NARUTO"

"Hey, boys!" a female voice interrupted the men.

"Hey, Temari? Here for Shikamaru?" Naruto asked trying to calm his nerves down. He loved his best friend, and he understood where he was going from… yet, Sasuke was still the father of his children. Honestly, the fact that Kiba wanted to help made him feel… puny for some reason.

"Here for you Blondie! Don't you remember… is something wrong Kiba?" Temari was about to remind Naruto of the Konoha and Suna agreement to unify school curriculums, when she noticed Kiba puffing air and frowning.

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" Kiba glared at the other man forcing the woman into puzzlement.

"Nothing is wrong… Kiba was just about to leave"

Geez, Naruto was so glad Kiba was gone. Kiba was fun and all… except he was very antagonistic when it came to Naruto's choices in life. Yet, Naruto already had one person pushing him around, and he didn't need one more person.

----

Naruto rested his head back on the frosty tiles of the bathroom door waiting for his friend to finish emptying out his stomach. How many times did he tell Lee to cut down on his drinking? That guy seriously had a drinking problem.

The blond glanced at his watch and then at Lee who was still at it. Damn it! If he is late today Sasuke is gonna… and he was really getting queasy from the noises and the smell. He shook his head once more, having thoughts of abandoning his friend in this condition made him scorn himself for a second.

The green ninja was finally done. He stumbled left and right until he fell into the tanned arms mumbling something about the spring of their youth. It was piggyback from here! May be he has four children after all.

The stubborn ninja have been broken for a few months now. He couldn't handle catching Sasuke and Sakura in the act. How can his fair lady help a man cheat on his life partner… how can she give her body so easily to someone who doesn't even care about her. He despised Sasuke.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't really affected by it. It wasn't the first time Sasuke cheated on his with someone close, and then didn't have enough decency to hide it. Well, he was disappointed by Sakura… but Naruto learned to stop idealizing people.

Today, it was surly going to be awkward. They were having the bitch -oops!- and her new boyfriend over for dinner, and a few other guests.

* * *

wondering why he agreed to have sakura over?

anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

I know this is not my best work, but it think the story is reaching a new stage (as you will see). Please enjoy.

**Important: **Some things are left unsaid in this chapter. Everything will be cleared as we go on.

**Please review**, reviews make my fingers move. I am happy reading your reviews, your guesses, and your opinions.

**Announcements: **

1- There is a poll on my profile.

2- If you are interested, I just started writing two new fan fictions (each has a totally different style). "Clouds and Candy" (I really like this one), and "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!). Check them out if you have time.

-------

It was barely 6 pm in the afternoon, but Naruto was already tucking the kids in. He was positive they weren't going to comply effortlessly. Still something inside of him was telling him that tonight was going to end miserably, and he didn't want the kids witnessing it. They have been through enough already.

"Why do we have to sweep now?" Aio pouted, forcing his bottom lip to stick out cutely. That boy was cuter than a puppy.

"Yes, I don't want to sleep!" Haru was more opinionated than his younger brothers. He might have looked the most like Naruto, but his personality carried a lot of Sasuke's air.

"Good boy, Aki. You are the only one who is listening to Naru-da," Naruto commended as he planted a kiss on Aki's forehead. Daddy already knew that Aki was the one who wasn't going to give him much trouble. The boy didn't have a history of fighting back or being mulish. It saved Naruto a lot of effort, yet it broke his heart. He didn't want Aki to grow up living in fear. In fact, he would be glad to hear the boy bicker for a change.

"I am good bowy," Aki smiled proudly.

"Yes, you are!" Naruto said and then turned to address the other boys, "You have to sleep early since we have guests coming over tonight".

"So?" Haru asked rudely. Naruto made a mental note to deal with the boy's attitude later.

"So, if you listen to me, I will take you to the movie you wanted to go to," sometimes you just have to compromise when it comes to kids. He really thought that the boys were too young to watch Batman, but he needed them to sleep right now. The roasted chicken was going to burn if the boys kept stalling.

"You are going to take us anyway!" the four years old bullied his dad.

"Haru, watch that attitude of yours or you are getting a spanking!" Naruto glared at the boy. You probably know it, but every father in the world has 'the look' that manages to get the kids to obey. Mothers get breast milk when they give birth, while fathers get to master the look. He hated giving 'the look' to his boys, but seriously what else can he do? Plus, it gave his threat some credibility. He always threatens them with spanking, but never once did he actually do it. The kids were starting to understand that he didn't have the heart for it.

Haru jumped out of bed, poked his tongue out, and turn on the lights.

"Haru, what did I say?!" Naruto lifted the boy trying to put him back in bed. In return Haru slapped Naruto right in the face. It wasn't that the boy was flapping his hand trying to get away; it was an intentional deliberate slap. Naruto refused to admit that to himself. It wasn't the last however; the boy continued with smacking Naruto's hands and face.

In return, Naruto restrained Haru's arms. The ill-disciplined boy didn't quit, however, and started to kick Naruto ruthlessly.

"Haru! Stop It! You're hurting Daddy!" Naruto tried to get away from the kicks as much as he can. The kicks in themselves didn't carry much force, but they were reckless. They might actually injure Naruto, even if Haru didn't intend to.

"I don't care!" cutting words from an angry innocent boy. Naruto would have cried. He would have wept right then and there. But no! no way was his kid intentionally hurting him! He forced the boy to the ground to be able to control his tantrum. The boy kept screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Haru, stop it. Stop it baby. Please stop it. I am daddy. I am daddy who loves you," the twenty year old said as if he was trying to remind the kid of who he was. Right then, another harsh slap landing on his face after Haru managed to free his hand. Now, there wasn't a lie in the world that Naruto could tell himself that would actually prove that the slap wasn't on purpose. Still, may be the boy is too young to know what he was doing.

"Wrong Haru Wrong! I am not talking to you anymore until you realize the-" Naruto's stomach ached as he watched the boy's face flush red with anger.

"So what, Dad does it too and you talk to him."

Now how was Naruto supposed to respond to that?

---------

After a sobbing session in the bathroom, Naruto started putting the finishing touches on the dining table. He had to do everything perfectly, or else Sasuke was going to blame him for being a poor excuse of a failure, like he always did.

"Naruto, is everything ready?" the raven inquired.

"Yeah. They should be here in a few minutes. Make sure we sit on the broken chairs first so they don't," two of the chairs were busted. The kids knocked them over hard while trying to build a fortress. It's not like this was the story Sasuke got. If the man knew, he would have scared the shit out of the kids. So, as usual, Naruto took the blame for it.

At that moment, the door bell jingled. Naruto quickly headed for the door, while Sasuke slowly strode.

"Hey guys! Right on time!" Naruto slapped a fake smile on his face as he greeted Sakura first. He never knew he could master Sai's talent so perfectly. But then again, everything in his life was a lie.

Sakura smiled politely as she introduced her new boyfriend (yet a new one to cheat on), "This is Jiro Matsumoto, and he is from Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds, in the land of lightening)."

"Nice to meet you Matsumoto-san"

The man didn't reply, and glared at Sasuke. _This is going to be fun, _Naruto thought dryly.

Shikamaru and Temari followed. Naruto was honestly glad to see them. They were good friends even though they were always on the move between Suna and Konoha. They always got his back, and he knew he can depend on them that night if something was to happen.

---------

After long greetings and small chit chat, they began eating before the food needed to be reheated. Naruto, Sakura, and Temari were the ones doing most of the talking.

Through out, Sakura's new dupe glowered at Sasuke. He must have known something. It goes to prove Naruto's point of view; why the hell would Sasuke invite her over? Still, Naruto's insight was understandable without any further proof.

He wondered if it was because of the negative attention that was given to Sasuke ever since he returned to the hidden leaf village. It was different that the admiration he got before. People considered him a traitor. They pointed fingers. And when he came out of the closet, he lost his few remaining fan girls. May be, Sasuke was dieing to get the attention, he once hated.

In the middle of dinner, Sasuke excused himself. "I will go check on the kids" was his reason. Naruto knew it was a blunt lie. Since when did Sasuke ever care about the kids? He didn't even check on Aki when the boy had a terrible fever a few weeks ago.

A few minutes later, Sakura excused herself also. The picture was getting clearer now. Still, Naruto would have expected Sasuke to at least respect the sanctity of their home. Respect? It wasn't a word in the ex-prodigy's dictionary anymore.

Naruto's little demon kept nagging him to go and catch them in the act. May be then Sakura's new boyfriend could smack her. Naruto loathed himself for having such a wish. He wasn't the one to wish people harm even if they were the ones stepping all over his heart. Yet, he dangerously yearned to slap that home wrecker. In spite of everything, Naruto knew she wasn't the problem. If it wasn't Sakura, it would be someone else!

After the two left, awkward silence roamed the room. It was as if everyone knew what was going on and was keeping their mouths shut.

"So Temari, how is Gaara?" Naruto tried to break the silence.

"He is fine. He's baby is expected in a few weeks now!"

"…"

Dead silence again.

"And Kankuro?"

"Still teaching…"

"Yeah, who would have guessed we would turn out to be teachers huh!" come to think of it; Temari, Kankuro and him were all teachers. Shika did teach sometimes when he wasn't working as an advisor for the Hokage.

"Yeah, who would have!"

"…"

Can it get more uncomfortable?

"Fuck you Sasuke!" they heard the shriek coming from the other side of the house.

Temari instantly stood up, "We better check this out".

Before she could head over towards the sound, Jiro stormed for Sakura's help. Naruto got up quietly; he already saw that coming.

---------

"Why don't you tell your new boyfriend to take responsibility?" Sasuke hissed.

"It's your baby."

"Wrong again Sakura. You were the one who wasn't careful enough, or was it intentional?" Sasuke insinuated.

"Do you really think I am capable of doing something like this?!" Sakura waved her hand. She felt offended. Yet, she deserved it.

"I have seen you stoop lower!"

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

"You already did sweetie!" Sasuke mocked as he glared at her with disgust in his eyes. He had a talent for using people, and then throwing them away like garbage.

"You bastard!" Sakura's boyfriend, who arrived at the moment, rushed towards Sasuke. He attempted to land a punch on Sasuke, but the raven dodged it easily. At least his ninja training was good for something!

"Why don't you grow some balls before coming here and trying to attack people you can't take down?" He insulted.

"At least I am not a traitor!" The man glared back at the other, "Sakura told me everything. If you don't want to take responsibility for your mistake, then be it. I already told her not to tell you, but she insisted that she wanted you to have part of your kid's life. Now, I am sure that he or she would be better without a bastard like you".

That's why the man was eyeing Sasuke all night!

"Good, I never wanted any kids anyway. Now leave. You are not welcomed anymore!"

Temari stood next to Naruto clenching her fists. She didn't comprehend how he could be so passive.

Sasuke stormed out pushing Naruto out of the way, "What are you look at me for? Leave if you want, it is not like I want to see your hideous face anymore!"

"How about your kids? You won't care if you don't get to-" Temari had to interfere. She knew better, but she could just stand there and watch Naruto broken. She never could have imagined that the resilient blond could turn into such a shattered soul. Sasuke really screwed him up.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Fuck you! We are taking Naruto, and you're never going to-" The situation was getting more heated. The voices were being raised up with anger.

"You are giving him too much credit. The bitch can't leave! He knows it. Ask him!" He dared her. He dared Naruto.

Temari looked at the silent Naruto. He was gaping at the floor beneath his feet in defeat.

"Naruto, get your stuff. You don't have to stay here anymore!" it wasn't her business. She knew that. Yet…

"I am fine, Temari. I will-"

"Have some dignity for God's sake. He just told you to fuck off. He cheated on you. He is a fucken bastard and you know it! How can you stay with him?" She snapped

"The kids need-" he whispered. He didn't have the energy or courage anymore.

"Lame excuse and you know it! They are going to grow up and hate you for making them live with this jerk!" The blond woman reprimanded insensitively. Her words hurt. Naruto knew everything she said was true, but it was hard listening to someone else state it. Haru was beginning to use force when dealing with him; that alone was prove that staying with Sasuke was nothing but bad news.

"Temari, that's enough!" Shika ordered calmly, as he pointed his head towards Naruto. She didn't notice the tears in Naruto's eye because of her rage. But now, it was clear. Naruto was crying his eyes out.

She had to calm down. She was killing him with her words. She composed herself and blurted out the very last decisive question she was willing to ask, "Naruto. Make up your mind. Leave with us now, and you are welcomed in our home for as long as you need. You have a home for you and your kids. If you choose not to… then sorry, I don't think there is saving you".

----To be continued----


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I am glad I got this chapter out faster than I usually update. It's 5:38 am here, and I am half asleep! I am a night person, did I mention that before?

May be you will hate me; but I started yet one more fiction! It's called 'Under my skin', and it's a bit perverted.

**Please review**, I really love all your reviews so far. If you haven't noticed, I actually consider each one of them while I am writing.

Naruto froze. He didn't know what to do. His common sense was telling him to escape the hell hole he had been confining himself and the kids in for years now. If they children are going to be taken care of, then he didn't have any excuse to stay and suffer. He doubted that Sasuke would come after the kids, so they would be safe in that matter. Still, he couldn't help but remember the nice Sasuke. The Sasuke who took care of him when he was ill, the one who risked his life over and over again for him, and the one he snuggled next to every night. The horrible things the raven did couldn't erase his good deeps. Thus, Naruto demons were struggling inside of him.

"Can I have a word with Sasuke alone, please?" Naruto whispered still looking at the floor beneath his feet.

"But Naruto-" Temari whined.

"Please, Temari," Naruto looked up and straight into her eyes. She can't expect him to leave without closure! "Just five minutes"

"Fine, Shika lets go help pack for the kids," Shikamaru left with his girlfriend heaving a long sigh.

"Sasuke…"

The ex- prodigy didn't answer. He might had not been willing to admit it but he was semi freaking out inside. Naruto and the kids were his life for the last three years, even if he was a bad dad and a worse husband. He cared about them. He acted as if he didn't, but he loved them like hell. It's his life that he wasn't fond of. But then again, they were his life, right? It was all confusing. There were times when he wanted to be kind to the man dedicated to him, but then… Damn, it was messed up. He wanted to tell Naruto that he was watching over there from far. The time Aki had a fever, Naruto thought Sasuke didn't care. However, Sasuke did sneak in at night and check up on the kid. But that was one good deed, what about all the other times he made Naruto suffer? May be he should just let go of his lover. Naruto deserved better.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated louder this time around.

"Yes"

"Would you care if we left? If you never got to see us again?" the blond asked. He wanted Sasuke to weep and beg him to stay. He yearned to hear the other say he was going to try his best to change into a better man. One who didn't stomp all over Naruto's heart.

"As if you can leave!"

"Sasuke, I. Will. Leave," Naruto glared at him, struggling to keep his eyes open with all the tears clouding his view, "I will never be back, so this is your last cha-"

"Save it"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Yes, Idiot. Idiot because I stayed with you!"

"Then you know you should leave, don't you?" Sasuke forced a fake smirk on his face.

"Well, I am not staying anymore. I hope you are pleased; you are getting rid of us. We won't hold you back anymore. We won't hold back Sasuke fucken Uchiha," Naruto was hurt. His words didn't declare everything that crept in his heart, but at least he had the courage to speak out one last time. With Temari and Shika near, Sasuke wasn't going to pound him.

"Bye, Naruto!" With that Sasuke left the room.

"And now you go and leave your own flesh and blood for another man to raise-up? I pity Sakura; fate punished her more than I would have wished for even an enemy!"

"It's none of your business," Naruto could hardly hear Sasuke anymore.

"None of my business anymore…"

-----

The blond stood facing the wall. He was on time out. Well, not really. It was Haru's time out. Yet since he refused to stay in place, Naruto had to keep an eye on him. The flaxen felt like was seriously punishing himself and not the boy. Sure, that was a very pissed four year old (3 years and 8 month) boy, but still he didn't seem to be learning his lesson.

"Haru, Go back to the corner. Next time you get out, you are standing and raising your hands up!" The blond shinobi ordered as the boy got out of his punishment corner. The boy hissed at his dad.

It was frustrating. Honestly wearisome. He had been living with Temari and Shika for a week at that moment, and it had been hell. The blond woman had to leave for Suna leaving a very irritated Shikamaru behind. Naruto was used to the mess the kids made; he was the father of three, a teacher, and the chaotic Naruto after all. However Shika liked stillness and peace of mind, and you just can't have that with three kids running around. Consequently, it made Shika incredibly aggravated, forcing him to bully Naruto around. It wasn't bullying per cay, but the looks he gave the blond made Naruto self conscious. Naruto, in turn, tried to act like the perfect guest. He volunteered to do all the house work, sew old clothes, and even play chess with the other ninja. Basically, he felt like he was married to Nara. The strain, accordingly, made Naruto snap occasionally at the kids and Shikamaru. Confusing, right?

"I swear to God-, Haru! Hands up!" Another maddening thought passed threw Naruto's mind; he must be a crappy teacher if he can't get his own son to behave. Plus, it was the last straw when Haru left Aki with a blue and black eye.

"NOOOO," the boy screamed at his father's face, giving him the middlefinger.

"Hey, young man! Do you know what this sign mean? Who taught you this?" Naruto shouted heatedly.

"It means F.U.C.K YOU," the boy poked his tongue out. The boy probably didn't understand what he was saying.

"That's it Haru, you are grounded for a month! And don't count on staying home playing games cause I am taking away all your games too," Naruto glared at the boy.

However, the little beach blond haired boy was a tough cookie. The more you punish him, the more he would fight back. He was stubborn as hell, "I hate you!"

"You know what! No TV either!" The boy's words hurt his dad. Can you imagine how much it would pain a parent to hear their kids say hate them regardless the scarifies they have made? Naruto couldn't help his angry self from adding to the boy's punhment.

"You can't make me!"

"I can and you will see. And the next-"

Naru-da was interrupted by a little hand punching his crotch repeatedly. What should he do now?!

He knew he shouldn't have said that, "I swear Haru, if you raise your hand one more time on me; I am sending you to live with Sasuke!"

The boy stopped and looked up to Naruto with a frown on his face, "You won't send me to live with him!"

"Do it one more time, and I will! Do you think he will hesitate before putting you over his lap? Huh? May be then you will learn how it feels to have someone you care about hit you!"

Naruto didn't mean to frighten the boy, but Haru exploded in tears, "You are gonna leave me?"

He shouldn't have said what he said! He shouldn't! He shouldn't! Naruto almost cried when he saw his baby rubbing his teary eyes raw with his tiny fists. He hated himself. He blamed himself for being such a horrible father.

"Haru…" Naruto bent down to the weeping kid to try and hold him, but the boy quickly backed away to the corner.

"Sweetie, come here"

"No, you don't love me anymore!"

"You don't mean that. You know I love you more than anything in the world," Naruto pulled the boy by the hand gently, till the boy was buried in his chest.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see you hit me, and tell me you hate me?"

"Sorry…" the boy muttered, wetting his dad shirt with his tears.

"No more tears. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Naru-da… p-please don't sen-nd me t-here! I want to be-e with you, and Ak-ki, and Aio-chan!" the boy's body started convulsing a bit between Naruto's arms, "He will h-hit me hard!"

"I won't send you! And I won't let him!"

"You said you will!"

"I won't if you promise m-" Naruto was going to ask the boy to promise him to behave. He knew he will never send the boy to the abusive man, so it's okay right? Yet, Naruto didn't want the boy to feel that he will stop loving him just because he misbehaved. He didn't want him to live in fear, "I won't, I promise!"

-----

Naruto stared agitated at Shikamaru. The lazy man didn't expect Naruto to mope the floor under his legs, did he? At least Shika should have some decency to change seats until Naruto was done. Naruto tapped one leg.

"Hey, Nara! Why don't you go check on the kids until I finish cleaning the room?"

"They are your kids not mine, Uzumaki!" Irritating! How the hell is this man going to deal when he gets kids of his own one day! Poor children!

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Get off you're a- (Aki in sight) butt, Nara!"

"Fine! fine! What a drag!"

The blond bent down trying to mope the floor under the chair, banging his head in the wood. May be, he should get a place of his own. Right then, the door bell rang. As usual, who will open the door? Not Shika-sit-on-your-ass-all-day! It had to be Naru-da-freakin-slave who gets the door.

"Yes! I am coming," Naruto called out, cussing under his breath. He yanked the door open and here he was…

"Sasuke…"

"Hn"

"Did you come to see the kids?"

Sasuke took a second to answer, "Actually, I came here to give you the last of your things!"

"You could have just dropped them off at school!" Naruto mumbled picking up the box next to Sasuke's legs.

Why did the raven come in person to hand over the things? Sasuke sincerely didn't remember how he explained it to himself on his way over.

"…"

"Well, thank you anyway! If that's it then I guess…" _you should leave. _

Sasuke muttered "yeah", and started moving away from the door. However, he hesitated, "May be…"

"Do you want to check on the kids while you are here?"

"Yeah"

"Well, this will sound weird; but can you wait down stairs, and I will bring them over. Temari won't be very happy if she hears you entered her house. She is not very fond of you!" Naruto ended his sentence with a soft smile. He wasn't the kind of person who would carry grudges in his heart. That didn't mean that he forgave Sasuke.

"Hn"

-----

"I don't want to see him!" Aio complained.

"He is your dad and he loves you regardless of what happens between me and him!"

"But!"

"No buts!" Naruto glanced at the silent Haru. Not like himself.

"It will only be ten minutes, and then we will be back," the blond explained. Perhaps Haru was scared that Naruto was going to give him to Sasuke or something.

"Hey boys!" Sasuke smiled.

"Hey," The three boys mumbled. Aki moved the sand with his foot nervously, Aio pouted, while Haru stood far away silently.

"Do you miss me?"

"…"

"They can't stop talking about you!" Naruto answered when he noticed the boys not reacting. To be honesty, it wasn't that he was sympathizing with Sasuke. He was sympathizing with another 'father'. If you can call Sasuke that!

"Well, I haven't stopped thinking about you too-" Aio hissed. Apparently the boy had also learned much from Sasuke. The words just sounded so ironic to the boy. Strange, you won't think that a three year (3 years and a half) old would know about irony!

Sasuke for once in his life looked actually hurt. He hid it well, but he was hurt. It felt horrible when he only had himself to blame!

"Well, I got you something while I was waiting down here. Strawberry is your favorite candy flavor, right Aki?" he placed the candy in Aki's hand, trying to show the boy that he knew something intimate about him.

"Thank you!" Aki was easy to be won over. He had Naruto's naïve heart. The gesture made him happy.

"Orange was yours, right?" Sasuke reached his hand out to Aio, but his hand was slapped away. He stood there in shock for a few seconds. Did his kids really hate them this much? So much that a three year old would refuse receiving his favorite candy!

"I don't like orange anymore!"

"Behave yourself Aio!" Naru-da interfered.

"No, its okay, Naruto…" the raven honestly felt like crying, but Uchihas never shed a tear, "If you tell me your new favorite flavor, I will bring it by next time I visit!"

"Don't!" _Don't visit! You hurt Naru-da!_

Naruto stood back pained by what he just witnessed. His kids were hurt. The man he loved for so many years was getting his heart broken. Some sick part of him felt a bit of pleasure to see Sasuke suffer the consequences of what he had done, but every moral bit in him screamed in pain.

The raven stood up, pain obvious in his features, "Here you go Haru, your-"

When the boy didn't come fast enough, Sasuke placed the candy in Naruto's hands and quickly left. He probably didn't want to stay long enough for them to see him lose the grip over his emotions. People might have believed that he had a heart of stone, but no! They were his life.

----To be continued----


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

First of all, i really loved all your reviews. You are really great. They helped me a lot while writing this chapter. So please keep on **reviewing. **I am looking forward to reading what you have to say.

This chapter is not very eventful... But i didn't want to rush things. I think next chapter will ...

Someone sugested that Naruto should end up with Gaara... nice idea but Gaara is having a baby soon ( i mentioned it when Naruto was talking with Temari)... However, i think the topic will be brought up again...

Please enjoy;

* * *

Aki stood poking his fingers together nervously. He couldn't remember the last time he was alone with his dad.

"Do you want to go buy some candy, Aki?" Sasuke asked softly.

The boy looked baffled. Should he agree or not? Was it a trick question? He didn't want to upset his dad, especially when Naru-da wasn't there to protect him. He glanced up at Shika's balcony. Naruto stood there smiling at him. A warm feeling of being safe sheltered Aki immediately.

Earlier that day, the raven begged Naruto for some alone time with the kids. He told him he wanted to make amends when it came to his children. He thought he could make some progress if he only met with Aki. The blond hesitated since he knew Aki would be scared stiff. Yet, he didn't really feel comfortable denying a man his boys. Therefore, he agreed. However, Sasuke wasn't to go further than what Naruto could observe from the balcony, so that he could keep an eye on them all the time. Lucky for Sasuke, there was a candy shop on the ground floor of the building, and a small garden right infront.

"O-okay," Aki swallowed.

A few minutes later, Aki sat on his dad's lap on a small bench opposite to the building. Sasuke thought it was the smart thing to do, since the boy will be much more comfortable if he knew Naruto could see him. To be honest, Sasuke noticed the boy's fear when they entered the candy shop, and the boy couldn't see Naruto.

"Open your mouth," the Uchiha said as he held one marshmallow for the boy to bite, "is it yummy?"

"Y-s, da-dd-dy."

Sasuke smiled tried to conceal how much he was hurting watching how much he terrified his son, "Aki, are you scared of me?"

The boy looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Honestly, what was Aki supposed to say to that?

"You can be honest with me. I won't hurt you. I know I have done a lot of bad things to you, your brothers, and Naru-da. I understand if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," the boy quickly uttered. Do you know how the first breath feels to a person who was just drowning? That's how Sasuke felt. As if he could breathe again. However, Aki was only one out of three sons.

"You don't hate me because of what I have done?" the Uchiha inquired almost in disbelieve.

"No…"

Sasuke pulled the kid in for a kiss on the cheek. Then he buried his face into the boy's raven locks, "I am so happy to hear you say that."

"Y-you hate me?" The boy asked back.

"No! What! No no! I can never hate you!"

"But yo-ou want to beat me… You said I am bad…"

"I was wrong, sweetie. I didn't realize how much I care about you-"

"weally?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"And Aio?"

"Yes"

"And Haru?"

"Yes, I love Haru too!"

"I d-don't love Haru anymowe…"

"Why?" Sasuke debated giving him a lecture about brotherly love, but he wasn't really the one to talk. Plus, he thought he should listen since the boy was finally talking.

"Nothing…" the boy waved his hand at Shikamaru. Apparently, Naruto had to go in for a second. He left Shika in place. The man looked as bored as ever, yet his eyes didn't leave the boy for a second.

"Did he tease you?"

The boy looked at his dad regretting that he brought up the topic. He didn't want to get his brother in trouble, even if his brother gave him a black eye. It wasn't a black eye per say, it was more of a bruised eye brow. Naruto styled the boy's long hair as to hide it. When the thought passed by Aki's mind, he fisted his bang and tried to cover his eye more.

"Aki, what are you covering?"

"Nothing!" the boy looked the other way. Damn it! He screwed up, didn't he?

"Show me!" Sasuke demanded authoritatively. It took a little force to move away the boy's hand so as to have a clear view, "How did you get this bruise?"

"…"

"Aki!"

"I-I-I fell," the boy lied.

"Don't lie to me. Did Haru give it you?"

"No!"

"Are you lying? Because I have a birdie that tells me when you ar-"

"He didn't meawn it! Naru-da punished him…"

Sasuke frowned, "He shouldn't do that to you!"

-----

Before Sasuke could knock on the door, Naruto opened it. He saw Aki smiling holding a bag full of candy in one hand. The man sighed. Didn't Sasuke know that giving a kid that much candy was almost like torturing the parent! He was going to have one hyper little child tonight. Bye bye sleep!

"Did you have fun, Aki-chan?"

"Yes! Look, all this is mine!" the boy held the candy bag up.

Naruto smiled nervously, "Why don't you give me that? I will put it in a special drawer for you-"

"Nwooooooo! I eat it!" the boy objected.

"Aki," Naruto's voice warned, "I will give you some candy after dinner. So enough candy for now! The bag please," he held his hand out for the boy to hang the bag on. The boy pouted in return, and ran inside.

The blond looked up at Sasuke and smiled '_you know how kids are!_'

"Thank you for allowing me to see him today," Sasuke spoke politely unlike his usual self.

"You don't have to thank me… they are your kids aft-"

"No… I mean, I didn't do anything to deserve them."

"It's fine. All parents screw up from time to time."

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Aki had a bruise on his brow today. It was very close to his eye" _it would have poked the boy's eye dry, _"If Haru gets used to being violent with his brother, he might actually hurt-"

"He is a baby Sasuke. He didn't mean to hurt his brother!" Naruto frowned.

"I know he didn't mean to hurt him… He is just too young too know what's right and what's wrong… so he might hurt him unintentionally…you get what I am saying?" Sasuke hesitated with each word. He didn't want to say anything to agitate Naruto. Separation and loneliness were teaching him his lesson. He was learning that egotism and thoughtlessness were the best ways to drive away his loved ones. So, no! No more Mr. Selfish. He hated living on his own, and he loathed being hated.

"Don't worry. I am on it. Plus, I punished him for it already!" Naruto paused, and debated or not if he should reprimand Sasuke, "He probably saw another _child _being violent and picked it up. Kids are easily influenced, you know!"

"Hn…" What can he say…

"Did you need something else?"

"I was wondering if I could pick up the boys from school tomorrow. I remember you finish work a bit later than they do on Tuesdays. I will stay infront of the gate guards, if you want, until you finish."

The blond had after school tutoring of some students every Tuesday so he usually finished two hours instead of one after the kids were done with kinder garden. They usually waited in the playground, or stayed with Iruka.

"Yeah sure… but please don't leave school grounds… you understand why I am concer-"

"Don't worry!"

-----

The kids' teacher pulled Aio and Haru by the arm since the boys were struggling not to go. Aki, on the other hand, ran infront of them excitedly. Naruto had informed the teacher, and his friend, that Sasuke will be coming over. He also made sure to remind the security guard to keep an eye on the Kids.

"Uchiha-san, you are here early!" The sensei smiled. She wasn't very fond of Sasuke after seeing the bruises on Naruto's body everyday ever since he started working with her. Yet, she had to do what she had to do!

"Just on time, I guess," He smiled, (Uchihas smile? Shock!) and looked at the boys, "How was your day?"

"Gweat! I got a staw!" Aki pointed at the star sticker placed on forehead.

"Good boy, Aki! How about you boys?"

"Do I have to stay with him?" Aio whined at his now embarrassed sensei, ignoring his father.

"Yes, sweetie," she smiled kindly, "I will be in the office if you need me, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you."

As soon as the teacher left, Sasuke noticed Haru's face blushing, and eyes tearing, "Haru, what's wrong?"

He walked towards the boy, and kneeled. He quickly dug his hand in a bag he was carrying, and took out a toy truck. You probably know this, but a lot of parents try to buy their children's love through gifts. It always happens when the parents get separated. So why not do it too?

Instead of being in high spirits for receiving a gift, Haru started weeping.

"I want Naru-daaaaaaa," the boy squeezed his legs tight as if he was going to wet himself, rubbed his eyes harshly with his small fists, and started looking around fanatically. He was scared. He was terrified that he might have been a bad boy so Naru da was punishing him and sending him to live with his other daddy.

"Haru… don't cry… Haru…Haru…" Sasuke was about to hyperventilate. He might have been genius as a shinobi, but he wasn't one when dealing with children. And that boy wasn't any child. He was his own. He was rejecting him. He hated him. The raven wanted to crawl next to the child and start weeping too. _What have I done! He hates me!_

"Haru! sweet Haru!" the voice instantly calmed the boy down. He ran towards the voice and buried himself into the warm chest he was used too.

"Ruka- sensei! I w-want to go hom-me!" he hid his face into the man's neck.

Iruka sensei's hand massaged the boy's back soothingly, "You don't want to wait for Naru-da to come out? He will be worried if you weren't here?" He humored the boy.

"But…"

Haru was interrupted when Iruka lifted him up and cuddled him, "Having trouble with the kids, Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed in relieve. Help was here. Sure, Iruka sensei wasn't fond of the young man after uncovering the regular beatings he was used to giving Naruto everyday. Yet, he wasn't going to question Naruto's decision. If he wanted Sasuke to be part the boys' life, he wouldn't object.

"Do you want me to tag along?"

"I would appreciate that."

"Why don't we go get some ramen? I think the boys are hungry…Oh! You got them gifts!" the bag in Sasuke's hand caught his eyes, "Boys, say thank you!"

"Naruto wouldn't be happy if he knew I strayed away from the school…"

"It's fine. I will tell the guard to inform him that I am going with you," he poked his scar.

----

Iruka and Sasuke sat watching the boys play with their chop sticks and some tooth picks. Aki was trying to arrange them into a stick figure. Aio and Haru were playing swords, each with a chop stick in hand…even after Iruka warned them not to.

"Sasuke, if I may ask, why are you trying to get back into their lives?"

The Uchiha paused for a second trying to swallow down his ego, "The day after they left…I walked to the bathroom at night, and I didn't slip on a toy car… not like when they were still there."

It might have not made sense to anyone listening, but Iruka understood. Sasuke felt lonely… he missed his boys, "From what I have witnessed from you the last few years, if you did slip on a toy car at night…Naruto would have been the one limping the next day…"

"If I could take what I have done back…" Sasuke glanced at the kids, "but I can't so I think I should at least try and make it up."

"You ought to."

"What is that bas- (kids around) man doing with the kids?" Kiba shouted as soon as he entered the restaurant. He ran darted towards them, "Explain to me, Iruka sensei!"

"That's Naruto deci-"

"Hell No! I am taking them away from him until Naruto is out!"

"You can't do that!" Sasuke snapped.

"I can, and I will. You just sit there and watch me."

"I won't let you!"

"What will you do? Hit me?" Kiba counter glared Sasuke.

"I don't want to fight you, so just leav-" The raven couldn't afford to fight Naruto's best friend right now. It wasn't a smart move.

"No No! Be my guest. I'll even let you take the first swing!" Kiba exposed his canines angrily.

"Kiba…" the dog ninja looked at the source of the sound. The boys looked at him silently with tears in their eyes, "Did I scare you? Sorry…did he hurt you?"

Aio motioned for Kiba to pick him up. He was used to the man. He loved him. Plus, anything to get away from the abusive father. He will never forget how Sasuke used to crack the belt over Naru-da's flesh. He will never forget how Naruto used to wail and cry in pain.

"Uchiha, leave them alone!"

"I can't do that… they are my kids-"

"How are they your kids? You are not their biological dad, and you never even changed a diaper! so tell me, how are you there dad?" No worries, the boys already knew he wasn't their biological dad more or less. They didn't really quite understand it, but Naruto had given them some sort of explanation when Haru asked him why they had two dads instead of one like all of their friends.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth. He didn't have anything to retaliate with. He though about insulting the man in order to change the topic. Kiba would probably fall for it. Nevertheless, the kids were there. He couldn't possibly destroy his image in their minds further.

"Say away from them! I won't let him go back to you even if it cost me my life. I am the one who cares about him. I am the one who is going to be with him, get it!" Kiba loved his friend with every part of his being. Yes, he wasn't 'in love', but he was willing to over look that fact in order to protect his buddy.

"Please give me a chance to make it right!" You could never imagine how humiliated Sasuke felt. The apology left a sour taste in his mouth. Yet, he can't act like a mighty Uchiha now. How could he ever compete with the Inuzuka? He would surely go down. The kids loved the man to death. Think about it? He always had puppies for them to play with, he didn't feel self-conscious giving the boys piggyback rides in public, and he always made sure they were taken care of. That was one battle he didn't want to fight!

"Why don't you go and look after your flesh and blood first! You think I would believe you after throwing away your own child? Go make it right with Sakura's child… Leave Naruto alone! He doesn't deserve what you are putting him through!"


	7. Chapter 7, Part A

Hey everyone, 7

Since it has been a while since i last updated, I thought i should post whatever i have so far. This is the 1st part of chapter 7, and i will post the rest of it as soon as i finish exams.

I am really sorry for the long wait... i am a senior so i am taking a lot of hard classes...

Anyway, please tell me what you think so far...

i think there will be a twist soon.

**Please review**, i want to hear your opinions.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Part A)

Naruto woke up as a child's scream shattered his ear drums. In shock, he jolted out of bed, and darted towards the noise. When he finally reached the source, he saw Haru's and Temari's confrontation.

The little boy stood in the middle of the room, face redder than a tomato. He was crying and clutching his little behind with his hand. Temari stood infront of him with a messy hair, grasping a slipper in her hand. Naruto sighed.

Temari returned back from Suna a week ago bearing the good news; Gaara was finally a father to a baby boy. However, the return of the feisty woman was bad news in itself. Have you ever noticed how people think they are entitled to raise someone's kids their way just because he lives under their roof? Not to mention, Temari's and Naruto's way were poles apart. Sure, at first Naruto relished the fact that he wasn't the bad cop anymore. Yet, soon Temari crossed the red line.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Haru darted towards his father, and hid behind his legs. Hearten by the fact that Naru-da was there to support him; he pointed at her and screamed out, "This meanie! She hit me! H-Hit me on my butt!"

"Naruto, you have to punish this little brat! Can you see the mess he made?" She waved her hand back and fourth, directing Naruto's attention to the toy explosion all over the floor.

"I almost tripped! Can you see what happened to my foot?" She lifted her foot up, showing him a deep cut oozing with some blood.

"You broke my toy with your- your- your giant feet!" the young blond replied childishly.

"I am sorry, Temari. It won't happen again," Naruto sighed and apologized. Then he looked down at Haru, "Sweetie, it's wrong to talk to Temari-sensei (she was a teacher) this way! Say sorry, and tidy the mess."

"No! She say sorry first!!"

"Haru!"

"Can you see how ill-disciplined this brat is? Just let me give him a taste of my belt! I bet it will set him straight!"

"Shut up you meanie!"

The female blond couldn't bottle it up anymore. She darted towards the kid, and managed to smack his bottom twice before Naruto could shield the boy. Suddenly, Haru was crying twice as loud as he repeatedly punched her leg, Temari was screaming and swinging her slipper landing most of the smacks over Naruto's back, and Shika was sighing and rolling his eyes. Not to mention, Aio came to his brother's rescue, while Aki stood in the corner shivering from all the commotion.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped. It was too much for him. Seriously, he needed to find his own place. Living with Shika and Temari wasn't working anymore. Yeah, sure, he couldn't afford to support three kids while having his own place on a teacher's salary. But, he would prefer to jump through hoops then to bend over backwards to accommodate this crappy situation. May be he should have asked Sasuke to loan him some money.

He pinched the bridge of his noise between his thump and index. He decided tomorrow, he was going to accept Iruka's invitation to stay with him. He didn't want to interfere with his sensei's personal life, but Iruka was the only one who understood how Naruto wanted to raise his kids. May be it was because he was the father figure in the blonde's life after all.

"Tamari, sorry. I know you just want to help, and I appreciate you inviting us into your home. You are a life saver. But please let me discipline my kids my way."

"My roof my rules-"

"I know, that's why we will be moving out!"

She stood in shock, "I didn't mean it this way…"

Naruto replaced his serious face with a more relaxed one, "I know. It's just that you and Nara should have a chance to live your own life. And we should too…"

----

"I don't believe we are finally moving in together. I never expected him to ask!" Iruka said excitedly as he ate his lunch in the teacher's lounge.

"I don't believe it either…" Naruto smiled trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't want to be selfish. He was truly happy for his sensei (now co-workers). But seriously, could the timing be any worse! He couldn't ask to move in with him now.

"Never expected him to ask…" The blond mumbled to himself as he chewed a piece of meat.

"It all seems so surreal! One second, he is reading his icha icha, "Iruka rolled his eyes at the thought, "the other he is asking me to move in with him. Who would have believed that Hatake Kakashi would want to commit!"

"Who would… who would…"

"Is something wrong Naruto? You seem a bit… distant!"

"No! No! I am really happy for you. I was just wondering what kind of spell you put on him!" Naruto grinned, and elbowed Iruka playfully as if he was saying 'you man killer!'

Iruka blushed. He scratched the scar over his nose and mumbled, "I am almost scared I would wake up, and discover it was all a dream…"

None of Konoha's citizens would have ever expected Kakashi, the skirt chaser, to fall for Iruka. It shocked a lot of people when the fact that they were dating became the secret everyone knew. Indeed, the two men didn't seem to interact a lot on daily bases. As far as everyone knew, they only came into contact when Kakashi would turn in a mission report.

"Don't. You deserve it, sensei."

"Well, I hope so. How are things going with you?"

"Me? It's fine."

"Did Sasuke visit the kids lately?"

"No, Kiba's words really got to him… He doesn't even call anymore. May be he gave up on the kids."

"I doubt that. He seemed really regretful that other day. I think he changed."

"If he really had changed, he would have taken responsibility for Sakura's kid. I still can't understand how he can leave his child for another man to bring up."

"He is probably scared, and confused. Sasuke would always get fixated on revenge or whatever. It's no wonder his life fell apart as soon as he realized how unsatisfying revenge was… it's not something to live for. I was hoping you and the kids would be reason enough-"

"We weren't!" Naruto twisted his mouth, "Oh, I almost forgot I had a class!"

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Iruka asked as Naruto got up to leave the room.

"There is nothing more to talk about!"

-----to be continued-----


	8. Chapter 7, Part B

Hi everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :D. I know this chapter doesn't have lemons, but soon enough!

I have an announcement to make so please read through. I just published a few new fiction (check them out if you have time), so i decided to reorganize my profile. I was thinking of discontinuing some stories, while putting other's on hold.

So please let me know if you want me to keep this story going or not.

**Please review, your reviews inspire me!**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Part B**

Naruto stood in the middle of the apartment, with his real-estate agent lingering in the other room. The blond looked around the falling walls, as he listened inattentively to the other's mumblings.

"It's the best apartment you can find with your budget!" Naruto looked around again. _Is this a hole in the floor? Wow, that cockroach is even bigger than the one we saw in the other apartment earlier!_

"It's okay… as long as it has a heating system, we will be fine!" Naruto smiled. He lived in _crappy-ier_ places before. He wouldn't have wished for his kids to do too, but that was life! At least they would all be together. It would be 'home'!

"Oh," the man smiled sheepishly, "about that… there is no heating system."

"What?" Naruto shook his head, trying to make sure he got that right.

"But it doesn't get very cold during the winter in Konoha… plus, the heat coming from the grill restaurant on the opposite building is- hehe…"

"So no heating system… it's okay, I can buy a portable heater…" Naruto stated, and then mumbled, "If I don't eat dinner for a week."

"Yeah! Believe me, this apartment is a chance you don't want to miss. I even heard that it brings luck to whoever lives in it!"

"Oh?"

"Yes yes! A writer used to live here before! Now, they say he became famous! I bet people would pay you money to read his scribbles on the wall… so you see, those scribbles are a good thing!"

The Uzumaki watched the other fluster… he obviously regretted point out the doodles to Naruto. It didn't matter anyway; Naruto couldn't afford any doodle free walls anyway. He strolled towards the wall, and started reading some of the writings.

_I am going out of my mind! Something is wrong in this apartment! I talked to the demon yesterday, and he said he would eat my brain… but then I…_

_Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. Chain saw. _

The blond gulped. The apartment was hunted, or the so called writer was psychotic. "Do you know the name of the writer?"

"Tsutomu Miyazaki."

"Isn't that the serial kille-"

"_Let _me show you the kitchen!" the man squeaked trying to change the topic.

_Great! May be I will lose my mind too. At least, I wouldn't have to worry about the rent!_

As soon as Naruto walked into the kitchen, he heard a loud bang. He quickly peeked back, and noticed unsettling dust rising off the ground. The ceiling just fell off. Naruto sighed; that was actually the best of all the apartments he had seen that day.

-----

Naruto sat Indian style on the ground. He smiled guiltily, and shifted left and right. How was he supposed to open the topic?

The raven offered Naruto the green tea, and then sat beside him. "I am glad you came here today. I wanted to discuss something with you too."

"Really? What is it?"

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to discuss it later. You said you had something urgent to say-"

"No no! Not that urgent! You start!" Naruto sweat dropped. He wasn't really comfortable with asking Sasuke for money. He was glad poisoning the inevitable.

"Are you sure? You sounded-"

"Sure! I am sure! You go, first! Go!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then composed himself, "I was thinking I sho-"

"I need money!" the other blurted out suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I really really need money."

"No problem. How much do you need?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. He hadn't thought about it! How much should he ask for? How much _could _he ask for? If he asked for enough money to pay the rent of a decent apartment for a month, it would be too much. Plus, he would need to borrow money again soon.

"Naruto?"

"I… I… I don't know. I mean…"

"What's the problem exactly?"

Naruto swallowed, heaved a sigh, and then started to babble gibberish to himself. "I can't keep living with Shika. I can't afford to get a decent place. I mean the places I can afford would probably be to harsh on the kids, except if they don't mind having a cockroach as a pet… but I think they would. May be Haru and Aio… but Aki would never handle it. And Iruka is moving in with… I shouldn't talk about that. So, I don't know what to do? I mean, may be if I don't eat I will be able to afford a-"

"Naruto."

"… but then I might need medical attention. That would really cost a lot-"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's voice rouses Naruto's attention again, "Sorry, was I babbling?"

"Yeah. So you need a place to live?"

"Yes."

"You can move in here. I mean, the house is too big for me alone anyway-"

"Bu-"

"Before you say anything, don't worry; I won't mistake you moving in for getting back together. We will just be house-mates. Plus, I have to take responsibility for the kids…"

"Sasuke… you know… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Think about it; the house has a backyard for the kids, so they can play. They can even get a pet-"

"No pets. I will end up cleaning after it myself!"

"Sure, no pets! There are a lot of other advantages; I will be here all day to look after the kids when you are still at school. I know you don't trust me much now, but I really want to be part of their lives."

"Sasuke…"

"Plus, you won't have to pay living expenses; I will take care of it. You don't have to clean all day; I will be responsible for that." Sasuke had to get Naruto to agree. That was his only chance, to get the other back.

"Sasuke, you never clean up." The raven was anal, but he never picked up after himself. He had his servant, Naruto, to d it after all.

"That was in the past!"

"You won't handle the kids alone with you -"

"I will! Plus, if it will make you feel better; we can hire a baby sitter. I will pay for her, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Sasuke…"

"Please, Naruto! I need to be in their lives. Let me make thing right. Please!" Sasuke begged again. A voice inside his head ridiculed him; _the Uchiha begging? What a shame! _Yet, he shrugged it off. He would do anything to stop being alone. He would do anything to get Naruto and his babies back.

"Fine…" what other option did Naruto have? He decided he could try it for a few weeks. If it didn't work out, he could always move out.

"Really? Great! I will go prepare the kid's room!"

-----

"Do we have too?" Aio whined.

"Yes!" Naruto knocked on the door. "Think of all the good memories you had here. Plus, you will have more space to play than at uncle Nara's house. Remember how big the back yard was?"

"It's not a back yard, it's a stone garden!" Aio, the wise ass, argued.

"The meanie never lets us play in it!" Haru finished his brother's argument.

"He is scawed the stonies will hurts us!" (He is scared the stones will hurt us) Aki defended Sasuke.

"Shut up Aki! You just like him because he bought you sweets!"

"Can you settle down please, boys?" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke opened the door panting. "Sorry, I was just trying to get everything ready before you go in!" He smiled, "Hi boys!"

"Hi daddy!" Aki hugged his doll closer to his chest. The other brother didn't reply.

"Boys, Say hi back!" Naruto order again.

"Its okay, they don't have to if they don't want to."

"Yes, they do! It's not polite not to!" The blond father glared menacingly at his kids.

"Nice toy you have here, Aki. Can I see it?" Sasuke tried to break the ice as he let them in.

"Yeah!" Aki offered it to his daddy without hesitation. The other held it in his hand. _Is this a boy Barbie? _ He always believed that boys don't play with Barbies… but anyway…

"What is his name?"

"Ken!"

"Aki plays with dollies! Aki plays with Barbies!" Haru teased.

"It's a boy!" Aki retorted angrily.

"Doesn't matter! It is still a doll!" Aio joined in.

Aki, the most helpless of the three, started to whimper. He was about to cry when Sasuke interrupted, "Come on, boys, stop teasing Aki. He can play with whatever you want."

The two boys instantly shut up trying to avoid talking to Sasuke.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you. I re-did you room. Do you want to see it?"

"YNo!" Two nos and one yes were shouted at the same instant.

"Yes, please. Show us, Sasuke!" Naruto interfered.

Sasuke turned to the door, and opened it. The remade room was painted in the boys' favorite colors, new beds replaced the old ones, a shelf full of crayons and coloring books for Aki was placed against the wall, and a chest full of new toys occupied the corner. Sasuke was trying to bribe the kids into loving him. What father wouldn't!

If kids weren't kids, they wouldn't have dashed towards the games. But since they were, they forgot momentarily about the loaded feelings they had towards their father. They started opening the wrappings, and checking out the toys and games.

"Look, Naru-da, I am a ninja!" Haru started waving the toy sword left and right.

"Mouse!" Aio pointed at a cage near the window.

"That's a hamster!" Sasuke corrected smiling. He then noticed Naruto glaring at him, "It's in a cage!"

----

Naruto peeked at Sasuke from behind the shoji door. It was almost night time, and the raven meditated with a smile on his face. He loved the sun set. He loved everything that day. The kids smiled at him. They talked to him. What more could he ask for? During their games, he suggested they play wrestling. He let them win, and even land a strike on him every once in a while. Some hits were fueled with anger, but he understood they had to. He didn't mind it. It was a way for the kids to get out some of their bottled up anger anyway. What counted was that they were laughing through out the day.

"Miss your stone garden?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have a swing set to look at now!"

The blond sat beside the other on the porch. "Thank you for changing the house for the kids!"

"Thinking about it, I was selfish to keep the stone garden, and deny the kids to play… they are only kids once…" The raven relished the chilly air that tickled his skin.

Comfortable silence went on for a few minutes, until Naruto declared, "They are kids… they are resilient. They will forget about all what happened in the past, one day."

"I hope so," Sasuke turned to Naruto. The dark orbits met the sapphire ones. "Will you ever forget?"

"I… I don't know. But I don't matter anyway."

"Hn." _You matter to me more than you can ever imagine. _"I will try to make you forget. If I can't, then I will just have to make it up to you."

"A bowl of ramen would be a good start! Teme!" Naruto grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Fine, dope! Pork ramen?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

I am so happy that a lot of you cared enough about this fiction, and encouraged me to continue. I wish I could have updated earlier, but please enjoy this chapter. I was reading it over, but then I realized it wasn't my best work. Actually, I wanted to include a lemon... but well... soon.

**Please review, your reviews mean a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto tried his best to muster up a smile as he held Aki's drawing in one hand. He sighed, and bent down to the small boy who stood on his tip toes. Oh God did he wish that the drawing wasn't what he guessed it was! May be! _May be _the two large stick figures holding hands at the center of the page weren't him and Sasuke. Perhaps they were Haru and Aio. Yes, yes that made sense-

"And that's Naru-da, and daddy!" Aki shattered all of the older man's hope when he pointed at the stick figures with his tiny little index finger. "I want to put it on the fridge!"

Naruto gulped. He loved his son, and he would have done anything to make him happy. Yet, here was one thing he couldn't do. How could he have gone back to the man who humiliated him for three years? How could he have gone back to the man who made him feel like he wasn't good enough for him or anyone else for that matter! The blond smiled when he noticed the sparkle in Aki's eyes, "Nice picture, Aki! You are a great-"

Suddenly, Temari looked Naruto in the eye, and bumped into him violently. Then, she continued to walk past him entering the teacher's lounge.

"Aki, why don't you go see if Haru and Aio are done with there drawings so we could go home." Naruto signaled warmly. "We are having ramen today!"

"Daddy will see my drawing!" The boy chirped in excitement. Carefully, he placed the drawing into his bag-pack, and ran off.

The older blond stood up messing with his curly locks. He heaved a sigh readying himself with a battle with Temari. They had been avoiding each other ever since he moved in with Sasuke against her will, and it was about time to confront each other.

"Temari," he walked into the teachers lounge, gesturing brief greeting for her man who was sleeping with his legs up on the table.

"We need to buy some groceries on our way home," She addressed Shikamaru totally ignoring an irritated blond.

Shika sighed, "Fine."

"We need to talk-"

"Did you hear about the kid who committed suicide because he was sick of watching his father beat the crap out of his moth-" She continued to address Shikamaru. Temari wasn't a bad friend, she wasn't a bad person. Perhaps that was why she avoided talking to Naruto directly, unlike what she would have normally done. Yet, she realized that if she opened her mouth, she was going to say some really hurtful words. That was why she endeavored, and bottled up.

"I know you think what I am doing is wrong-"

"They say the abuse didn't end with the mother, in fact when they examined the boy's body-"

"I would never let him hurt the kids-"

"As if he hadn't already!" She snapped her head towards him, and frowned. She panted trying to restrain her anger.

"He is just a room-mat-"

"Keep telling yourself that. I am disappointed at you, Uzumaki. I am really disappointed at you. I thought you had more dignity than to go back to someone who beats the shit out of you. But you know what; if you can content of scarring your kids from ever, who am I to talk!" She shouted.

"You think keeping them away from their father is the right-" He shouted back.

"Father?" She hissed. "Who are you calling a father? How is he their father? Why would he care for them if he doesn't care for his own blood! Do you think he cares just because he asked you to move back in with him-"

"Temari-"

"He just misses his punching bag, you idio-"

"Temari! That's enough!" Shikamaru interrupted.

Naruto stood infront of her, eyes dry. He was used to harsh words, so these few insults wouldn't even scratch the surface.

Temari looked the other way, trying to get a hold of her tears. She wasn't an emotional person, but she cared a lot for those kids. The blond woman composed herself, "If he does anything to those kids-"

"He won't-" Naruto spoke as she did, forcing her to hoist her voice.

"You know what he is capable of! I swear to God, I am gonna blame you! And I am going to take those kids so far away from both of-"

"Take my-"

"Naruto, Temari!" Shika spoke sternly, "I think its time Naruto went to get _his _kids, and go home."

"Yeah _home!" _She spat.

Naruto quickly left the teacher lounge quickly feeling his hand shiver. He dashed towards the play ground, suddenly longing for his kids. When he reached the vast space, he smiled.

A blushed Aki stood shifting his weight on his feet infront of Minori Yuhi, the love child of Kurenai and Asuma. Aio was jealous of the attention his brother was giving to Yuhi, so he was circling the two in an attempt gain his brother's consideration back with flashy gestures. On the other hand, the most mischievous of the three was taunting the guard, as he pulled down the shinobi's pants and started running away.

"Haru, don't think you are getting away with that!" He shouted at the little boy, and then looked to the guard, "Moushi wake arimasen, Takeo-san!"

The blond then flashed a toothy grin at the flustered Aki, "Let me carry your bag for you! Teachers always make kids carry way too much stuff!" He ignored the fact that he was a teacher himself.

XXXXX

Naruto started placing the plates onto the dining table, receiving some occasional help from the raven.

"Boys! It's time for dinner. Come down!" Sasuke called.

As expected, Aki was the first to show. Yet, Aio was a close second.

"Haru, we are waiting for you. Come down right now, Haru!

Naruto shook his head, "It's the mighty fire-dragon of Konoha now!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow giving Naruto a questioning look. The blond sighed, signaling for the other '_don't ask me!'_

"Mighty fire dragon of Konoha, will you please come and honor us!" Sasuke smiled as he watched the boy walk in head up high. The little boy has a triumphant on his face, savoring his win.

"Daddy, can I have a nick name to since Haru has one-" Aki pleaded.

"It's not a nick name! It's my title!" The boy said proudly.

"What nickname do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Title!" Haru corrected.

"What title do you want?" The raven didn't argue, but smiled softly at the young tanned blond in reply to the boy's correction.

"Strawberry!" Aki squeaked.

The raven swallowed, "Super fighter strawberry?"

"Pink strawberry marshmallow!" Aki nodded.

Sasuke swallowed again. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't ashamed of his baby's choices in life. It was just that… it was easier to call out for 'the mighty fire-dragon of Konoha' than 'Pink strawberry fluff' when calling on for his boy in public.

Naruto placed the hot bowl infront on Aki, and then held the boys face with his hand. He went on to repeatedly kiss and nuzzle the plum cheeks, "You will always be my strawberry honey cream puff, pink strawberry fluff!"

After the aggressive fatherly kiss was done, Aki turned to Sasuke with pleading puppy eyes.

"S-strawberry, can you pass my salad, please?" Sasuke smile.

"You have a girl's nickname!" Aio added.

"Title," Haru corrected.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You call yourself strawberry, and play with Barbie!"

"It's Ken!" Aki puffed his cheeks in frustration.

"Is Ken your boyfriend? Is he? Is he? Do you _make out _with Ken?" Aio made kissing sounds forcing Naruto to freak out.

The blond started laughing nervously, "Hey! Hey! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here! You boys are too young to be thinking about k-ki-is-sing!"

"Shut up, Aio!" Aki whined almost of the verge of tears (again). "You are mean!"

"Sorry, imouto (Younger sister)!"

"Aio, that's it! Stop teasing your brother!" Naruto snapped.

"But-"

"In the naughty corner, right now!"

"No!"

"I will count from one to three, and if you are not there-"

"What will you do?" The boy dared and mocked Naruto.

"Go to the corner!" The angry Naru-da shouted. He hated it when the boys bullied Aki.

The little boy poked his tongue out, and folded his arms. _I am not going anyway!_

Sasuke sat silently debating if he should interfere or not. Needless to say, he wanted to air Naruto. Yet, he couldn't afford being 'the bad cop' right then.

The blond sat back into his seat, not finding enough energy to continue with the struggle. He had to deal with kids all morning, then get insulted by an angry friend, and now… Overwhelmed, he started eating in silence.

"Aio, go to the naughty corner, right now!" Sasuke said in a stern but composed voice.

"But!"

"No buts! You heard what Naru-da said. Punishment corner now!"

Aio got out of his chair, and walked to the corner of the room. He stood facing the wall.

Naruto stared at his son's back, as the tiny shoulders started shuddering. Without doubt, the boy was crying. He wanted to blame Sasuke for it… but the man was just doing what Naruto failed to do.

Sasuke sighted heartbroken for having to be the one to enforce the punishment. The Uchiha walked up to the boy, and bent to down. "Do you know why you are on time-out?"

"C-cause y-ou are mean!" The boy sniffled.

The raven paused for a second, and then continued, "Do you love Aki?"

"Y-yes!"

"We shouldn't hurt people we love-"

"You don't love Naru-da then?"

Sasuke froze, and then swallowed. "I-I regret that… So, learn from my mistakes. Okay?"

The boy turned around angrily to face the wall again.

"Aki, didn't you say you had a surprise for me?" Sasuke walked over to the crying Aki, holding Aio's hand. The boy resisted for a few seconds, before the father bent down and hugged him.

"Yes!" Aki nodded wiping his tears. He ran towards his bag-pack, and carried it back to where his daddy was. He opened it in haste, excited about showing his father the drawing. When his hand couldn't find the edge of the paper, he started putting more attention in his search. He looked into his bag, but couldn't find the drawing. A second later, Aki had spilled everything out of the bag in search for the missing drawing.

"Did you lose it, sweetie? It's okay-" Sasuke watched as the boy started biting his bottom lip. Silently, tears filled his eyes, and started sliding heavily down his cheeks.

"It's okay! Don't cry!" The raven's eyes scanned the room in quest of Naruto. That was when he realized it. Naruto was the reason Aki was crying. The blond sat at the edge of the table, staring at his plate guiltily.

"Aki," Sasuke started smearing the boy's tears with his thumbs, "Why don't you go look in your room? May be it fell out of your bag there?"

Aki nodded.

"Boys, go help him."

When all of the three kids were gone, Sasuke sighed. He sat on the chair next to Naruto, "Is something wrong?"

"…"

"What did Aki what to give me?"

"A-a drawing…"

"Do you have it?"

Naruto nodded, and pointed at the cupboard at the opposite side of the room. The ex-boyfriend walked over, and searched for the drawing. He paused for a few seconds when his eyes landed on the contents of the picture. _Naruto…_

"Aki," Sasuke called for the boy, "Is this is it?"

Naruto looked up with a panicking expression on his face. Aki would lose his trust in him if he ever knew that-

"Yes! Where did you find it?"

"It was in your textbook," The Uchiha smiled. "Naru-da found it!"

"Thank you, Naru-da!" Aki ran to Naruto, and planted a kiss on the tanned cheek.

"Why don't you hang it on the fridge with daddy until I go t-take a quick shower?" Naruto stood up and walked away.

XXXXX

Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door, and went on to open it slowly. He wordlessly watched Naruto weeping as he sat down on the closed toilet lid. Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the tub infront of the blond.

"W-what was –ah-h-h-h-I think-ing stealing a drawi-ng from a kid!" Naruto whimpered and sniffled as tears rained down his tomato red cheeks.

"You know you didn't mean to hurt Aki-"

"I made him sooo sooo unhappy! I am a horrible dad!"

"No, no, no, you are an amazing-" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks.

"I just didn't want it hanging on the fridge remin-d-d-ding me of wh-at I can't giv-e my- my- my- kids!" Naruto ended the sentence with a squeak.

"Dope, what are you talking about! They are lucky to have yo-"

"I don't know what to doooo! Ahhh! I don't know what to do anymore! I-I- They want me to move out and I want you in the kids' lives… and I- want to go back in time… and it sucks! It sucks!"

Sasuke stood in silence for the second time that day. He was speechless. He would have ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it, if he thought it would numb Naruto's pain. Or the guilt that suffocated him for that matter. Yet, it wouldn't make a difference. He didn't have the time machine Naruto wished for.

"You know… A few years from now… this might be a funny story you laugh with Aki about…" Sasuke didn't know why he said that. He simply longed to make the situation-

"My head hurts!" Naruto cupped his forehead trying to take the edge out of the nasty headache. He sniffled for a few times attempting to compose himself. He looked up, and his eyes met dark orbits.

"Naruto… If you want me too, I can move out. I will still pay for-"

"No no no! This is your family's house-"

"You are my family."

"…"

"But don't worry; the drawing won't give me ideas. I am happy just being there…"

"For four years of my life, you made me feel worthless. And now… I don't know why I feel so worthless although you are not degrading me anymore! I am twenty, I am broke, I have so much luggage, my friends hate me, and I miss the guy who used to beat the crap out of me… What does that say about me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened then he smiled softly, "You are an amazing teacher, you changed many lives including mine, you are broke cause you spend all of your money taking care of others, you have three kids who love you more than anyone else in the world, and your friends scared the shit out of me because they don't want me to hurt you again. Naruto Uzumaki, you are everything I would wish to be!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto said dryly.

"It is just that you met some bad people in your life… but that doesn't change the fact that you are Konoha's most surprising ninja, and father!"

"I am?" Naruto shifted his weight smiling slightly.

"Yes you are. And one day, someone who deservers you more than ever did, will get to kiss those lips!" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nose, as he played with the golden locks. "And for the bastard who broke your heart… I think he will be kicking himself from letting you go-"

Sasuke froze for the third time. Soft plum lips pressed against his in a short sweet kiss. "Y-you owed me a kiss for all the times you denied me one!" Naruto blushed looking away.

Sasuke chuckled tenderly, "I think I owed you more than one…"

**-To Be Continued-**


	10. Chapter 9

Shikamaru rested his back against the cold grass, and gazed into the sky. His eyes followed the fluffy clouds as they lingered through the blue as if they had no worries.

"I had to say it. He would let himself slip otherwise," A familiar voice stated waking Nara from his gaze.

He turned his head towards his soon to be wife, and waited for her to finish her words.

"I don't regret it," the words didn't seem heart felt. She hated hurting her friend. "Naruto's life has been all about Sasuke for so many years, I am not sure if he can live without having him in his life, Shika."

"Temari-"

"I know he loves those kids, but I know he is so attached to that bastard, he can't judge the situation accurately."

"Temari-"

"I know you will say it's none of our business, but I love the idiot and his kids. They might be loud and irritating… but they are part of our responsibility."

"Temari-"

"And I know you-"

"Temari let me talk please," Shikamaru stated as he sat up from the ground. He dusted his pants, "I don't trust him around Uchiha either, but he gave us his word. I have never seen Naruto go back on something he said."

"Shika…"

"We should trust him. He earned it."

She nodded as his eyes scanned her depressed face. Although it wasn't like Nara to show emotion since he had always thought it would be 'troublesome', he embraced her gently. "I love you," He looked the other way with a bothered look on his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

XXXXXX

"Y-you owed me a kiss for all the times you denied me one!" Naruto blushed looking away.

Sasuke chuckled tenderly, "I think I owed you more than one…"

The raven leaned down, and planted a soft kiss just next to Naruto's lips.

The blond gulped.

"Do I owe you more?" Sasuke subtly asked for a permit to kiss his blond once more.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered, and instantly Sasuke's lips were tickling his.

The wet tongue flicked against Naruto's full upper rim, and slowly entered the hot carven. Soon, Sasuke was exploring every corner of the boy's mouth. A few minutes later, he moved to the neck. He sucked on supple flesh. Oh God! Naruto loved it. It had been so long since he had felt such pleasure. Oh God! Sasuke's lips were so talented.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he started to unzip Naruto's sweatshirt. He pushed the fabric away from one tanned shoulder, and started kissing the boy's shoulder blades. His fingers slid down the other's arm, until the pale ones were tangled with sun-kissed digits.

When Sasuke focused his attention on a particularly perky nipple, Naruto moaned loudly. He shifted his weigh suddenly.

"Ahh!" He fell off the closed toilet seat, but Sasuke quickly grabbed him.

The raven chuckled, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

Naruto nodded. He licked his lips feeling the urge to kiss the other over power him. He stretched his neck out, and then hesitated. Sasuke didn't however, he kissed him again.

**-Cut scene is found on livejournal- **

"Can you hear something?" Sasuke asked as he panted.

"What?"

"The door," He continued to fuck the blond.

"Ahh," Naruto moaned.

Suddenly, Naruto heard the front door open. Call it a father instinct, but he could hear his kids steps from a mile away. He could tell who it was, and the state the child was in. He jumped, and ran towards the door after grabbing one of Sasuke's robes.

When he reached the front door, he saw a sleepy Haru standing infront of Shikamaru.

"Haru, what are you doing opening the door in the night?" He shouted as a rush of adrenaline traveled through his veins in the heat of the moment.

"You weren't answering the door, and it woke me it."

"Go to your room!"

The boy pouted and stomped the floor.

"It is just me, Naruto." Shikamaru added.

"I know… but I don't want him developing a habit of opening the door to-" He stopped when he noticed Shikamaru's eyes examining him. He knew at the moment that his friend knew. He had hickies all over his neck, and he was wearing Sasuke's robe. He had no doubt in his mind that Nara knew. He felt so ashamed of himself; he had just promised him earlier that day that nothing would happen.

"I came to appologise for what happened that nothing would happen. today-"

"Shikam-"

"Let me finish."

Naruto paused in silence.

"You are not who used to be, and I know you understand what I mean," He stated. He hadn't meant for his look to carry so much... insolence. Yet, it did. Naruto felt so small right then.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's your life. It's your choice. You don't owe me any explanations. You are on your own. Bye Naruto."

"Shikamaru, the kids-"

"I don't think Temari would go through with her threat. She won't take your kids away… It's you who should make sure he doesn't lose them," Nara stated as he disappeared into the night.

Naruto closed the door in silence, and made a choice he never knew he was able to make before. He walked up to Sasuke's room.

"Who was it?" The raven asked.

"No one. Where were we?" He smiled.

XXXXXX

"Where are you going?" Sasuke stretched as he shook sleep out of his system.

"Work. Are you tired?" Naruto grinned as he put on his shirt.

"Hn." They had made love so passionately, and so many times the night before, people would think they were making up for all the times they missed. "Skip work today."

"Hey hey! Naruto Uzumaki is not a lazy bum!"

"Yeah, right!" The Uchiha smiled.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you remember the first time we confessed to each other?" Naruto asked. It was almost four years earlier. Started as a normal day, and ended up in them exchanging punches over a trivial thing as usual. Naruto didn't know what possessed him to scream 'I love you' at the raven… For a second there, he honestly believed Sasuke was going to hunt him down for saying something so shameful. Instead, the raven just 'hn'-ed. As they walked together away from the training grounds, Naruto remained silent unlike himself. Suddenly, Sasuke declared "Me too. And if you act like an idiot and don't get it, I will make you regret it." Sure, Naruto didn't stay silent about it, but Sasuke never went through with his threat. That was it.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a blush tinted his cheeks, "Just making sure you didn't forget."

"I don't think I could ever do."

XXXXXXX

Naruto sat opposite to Iruka in the teacher's lounge chitchatting about trivial matters. He heard as his sensei, now colleague, complained about one silver haired shinobi.

"You won't believe how many icha icha books he had stashed under his bed. Unbelievable! He even reads them when we are out together- Naruto is something wrong. You keep staring at your desk."

"No! No! Nothing!" Naruto looked up faking a smile.

Iruka scanned the room, and noticed Temari at the other side. She was ignoring Naruto as well. "Are you still on bad terms?"

"I don't we will be making up any time soon."

"What happened?"

"I have always known Kakashi sensei was a perve! He always-"

"Naruto, what happened?" He noticed Naruto's obvious attempt at changing the topic.

The blond swallowed, "I made a mistake."

"Yes?"

"Me and Sasuke…"

Iruka ignored the incorrect grammar, "Naruto! What are you going to do? You can't take thing like that back!"

"I am not sure if I want to take it back," He raised his face up, looking his sensei right in the eye. "He changed."

Iruka sighed, "When people are lonely, they sometimes act as if they have changed-"

"He changed. And I am not just entertainment," Naruto stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I- I didn't mean it this way. Naruto, he still didn't own up when it comes to his and Sakura's child. She is due in less than a month," Iruka explained carefully, trying to avoid hurting the blond. "Did you discuss what he intends to do?"

"I don't think it's any of my business. Plus, it's all happening so fast." Naruto lied as his eyes escaped Iruka's. Sure, he knew he had to question Sasuke about it. Yet, if Sasuke answered and admitted that he wasn't going to acknowledge his son, he would know that Sasuke didn't change. Then he would have leave. He would have to lose him all over again. He didn't think it was fair. He was just starting to be happy again. He just got him back… it wasn't fair to lose him so quickly. So no, he couldn't bring himself to question Sasuke about it.

"Naruto, are you sure you are not just avoiding the topic-"

"No, why do I have to care what happens to Sakura's child. She betrayed me! Did you see Lee recently? She crushed him!" Naruto snapped. He was always honorable, but just this one time he let himself be selfish.

"It's not just about Sakura's child, and it's not just Sakura's child." Iruka explained.

"Sure it is."

"Naruto…" The brunette eyes inspected the other with sympathy. He knew the struggle Naruto was probably going through, but he also felt obligated to force him to see the whole picture. "Sometimes we have to have faith in the ones we love. We have to believe in them. I believe in you, and I believe you will do the right thing. So you have to ask yourself; do you believe in Sasuke to do the right thing?"

XXXXXX

The raven scanned the scroll carefully with his eyes, studying the new jutsu technique. Suddenly, he heard the door open. The echo of scuttling foot steps alerted him that someone was searching the house for him.

Before he could head towards the sound, the shoji door slid open suddenly.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here? School shouldn't have en-"

"Are you going to give up on Sakura's kid?" Naruto asked bluntly.

**- To be continued -**

What do you think?


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Anyway, the last chapter worried me a bit. I was feeling that Naruto was a bit OCC since he wouldn't usually break his promise. Then I remembered… Five years ago, I had a friend who was a bit Sasuke-ish. She had a strong rightful personality, and then she started a relationship with a druggie Loser. One day out of the blue, he suspected that our other friend was trying to convince her to break up (Which wasn't true by the way). So he called that friend, and insulted her. Then called up my friend (His G.F) and called her a whore who "doesn't deserve shit".

Regularly, my friend would have kicked the ass of any person who would dare insult her. To my surprise, she didn't want to lose him. For the next month, she begged him everyday to apologize to our friend, so she wouldn't have to lose one of them. She didn't even blame him for insulting her person. He never apologized for both, and she stayed with him.

That's it.

That's what love does to people, I guess. It's as if it takes away their honor. Many of us have been through it…

Now! Now! Cheer up!

She did break up with him three years later, and now she is with someone who deserves her.

There is hope!

About this chapter, Sasuke is a bit psychotic. But I think Sasuke is sometimes.

Enjoy.

XXXX

**Chapter 10**

The raven scanned the scroll carefully with his eyes, studying the new jutsu technique. Suddenly, he heard the door open. The echo of scuttling foot steps alerted him that someone was searching the house for him.

Before he could head towards the sound, the shoji door slid open suddenly.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here? School shouldn't have en-"

"Are you going to give up on Sakura's kid?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The raven gulped.

XXXXXX Flashback XXXXXX

Sasuke hissed. It was two in the morning, and he was awake again. It had been two weeks since Naruto walked out on him. He refused to bother himself about that fact however. He was fine living all alone. Actually, he preferred it, or so he thought…

Yet, every night he would wake up at two a.m. He would stay awake for thirty minutes, and then drift back into slumber. He didn't fancy reflecting on the significance of that, but it was unavoidable. _No… It is just a habit. _

True, it might have been a habit. It might have not been because he missed his family as well. He couldn't, however, deny that it was reminiscent. He couldn't deny that something inside of him ticked.

Every night since they adopted the children, Naruto woke up at two a.m. to check on his babies. He always attempted to be as quiet as possible, but the raven was always roused from his sleep. Sasuke would lie still until Naruto was back in bed. Once the blond fell asleep, the raven would slip from under the sheets. He would take a look at his sleeping children, and go back to sleep in a matter of thirty minutes.

It couldn't be a coincidence that he was awake at two a.m., could it? Right, it might just be out of habit...

He hissed again as he shifted around. The soft warm figure hogging the sheets wasn't there anymore. Yet, it didn't matter. Sasuke wouldn't care, right?

He got up, and headed for a midnight snack. He walked the house's corridor looking for the light switch, while carefully using his sharingan to scan the floor for toys. He had always tripped on them in the dark. Suddenly it hit him. He rubbed his face, as his eyes faded back to their normal color. There weren't any toys on the floor. He would have never thought he would be so hurt not to find them, despite the fact that he taunted and thrashed Naruto whenever he tripped on one.

That night, Sasuke ran to the convince store to buy cup ramen after not finding any in the house. He had never really liked ramen…

_Damn it, it's getting under my skin! _He hissed once more, and then took a deep breath. _That's not like me. _

Fuck! Even oranges reminded him of Naruto. And even though they had moved from Naruto's place into Sasuke's house after their relationship got sour, every corner carried a memory. Right then, the raven smirked as he remembered the first week Naruto had the kids. The perplexed blond had a carroty piece of cloth tied around his head as he tried to figure out how to change the diapers of the three crying baby at once. Haru sprayed him; he had been the mischievous once ever since. Sasuke smiled. On second thought, he should have helped him then rather than let him carry the burden all alone.

XXXX

"How much does the carrot cost?" A woman asked as she checked the vegetables closer.

"128 ryos," the shopkeeper answered.

Sasuke stood behind trying to figure out what to buy. He looked up, and noticed the shopkeeper and her friend glaring at him and whispered. In more detail, the friend appeared to be new to Konoha.

"Do you know? This guy used to be Naruto sensei's boyfriend!" The woman whispered to suit the gossiping action rather than to prevent Sasuke from hearing.

"Really?" The out of town-er almost gasped. "Naruto sensei? The blond one?"

The shopkeeper nodded.

"But… The kids love him. He made sure they made friends as soon as we moved here. He is so bright… and this fellow is so…"

"Dark? I know! I know!" The shopkeeper looked up to make sure Sasuke wasn't looking at her. She lowered her voice even further, "My kids used to say that Naruto sensei comes to class covered in bruises. I don't think it's because he was training too hard."

The out-of-towner gasped again. "No way…"

The raven coughed in order to catch their attention. Once their eyes landed on him, he pointed at the carrots. "How much?"

"500 ryos," she snapped at him. If he was going to beat up her kids' favorite teacher, then she was going to make him pay one ryo at a time.

The raven clenched his fists reminding himself to stay composed. "How about the potatoes?"

"I don't have any potatoes."

Naruto had voluntarily tutored her kid everyday for two month so he wouldn't lag behind the other kids.

The Uchiha stared at the potato's right infront of him.

"These? Oh these are reserved," She raised one eyebrow in defiance, positioning her hands over her hips.

"Can I get one kilo?" A young kid ran up to the shop, and pointed at the potatoes.

"Sure sweetie! That would be 50 ryos."

"Hn," The raven gritted his teeth, and walked away. _Damn her! Who does she think she is-_

Suddenly, he froze. Infront of him, Aio was happily hugging a puppy while Aki and Haru rode over Akamaru's back. Naruto was right behind them, with Kiba's arm around the small of his back-

**Kiba's arm! **

More often than not, Sasuke would have acted like it was nothing while boiling inside. Yet, this time, his anger was shown in his expression. Why the fuck was Inuzuka touching _his _Naruto? Yet, he wasn't _his _Naruto anymore, was he?

For a second there he didn't know what hurt more; another man taking away his family, or the fact that he was the one who had given them away. What hurt most; Seeing Kiba's hand on his baby's body, or seeing Naruto smile the brightest grin he had seen for years.

Anguish led Sasuke to the Yamanaka's flower shop. Call it an act of desperation, but he needed some attentions. And who was more suited then his most loyal admirer, Ino. He walked up to the door, and just before he stepped in, it hit him again; she might ignore him too. He hurt both of her friends after all.

He turned and left.

XXXXXXX

The raven sat with his face buried in his hands wondering what had happened to make him lose his way. Oh God, he was watching his life burn. He loathed himself so much for setting it on fire. May be, May be the guilt would fade away by time. Yet, he doubted that.

_Itachi should have finished me off... _

He suddenly looked up when he heard the chair next to him move. The son of the white fang sat beside him with an innocent smile shining even through his mask. "I thought we were going to meet at Ichiraku."

"I am not welcomed there anymore," Sasuke mumbled not wanting to get into any details. "You're late."

"Sorry about that. I had to clean out my Icha Icha collection so Iruka would agree to move in." Kakashi explained receiving a bizarre look from Sasuke. The raven was amazed that his ex-sensei was being honest. "You don't look good. Really, you don't look good at all."

"Whatever," Sasuke hissed.

"You are late too, aren't you?"

The raven's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I have lived longer than you. May be even did more mistakes then you did. I lost people I cherished because of those mistakes. I was always late realizing what I have done. It's as if a fog clears as soon as they walk out of the door-"

"I don't get what your insinuating," Sasuke sputtered still refusing to openly admit his guilt. There was something about confessing to someone other than himself that he deemed shameful.

"Really? I was wrong then. May be you don't regret driving your family away after all," He mocked. "Other than the rumors I have heard, I don't know what happened between you two, but for Naruto to give up on someone... You of all people. Just what have you done..." Kakashi mulled over the thought.

The silver haired man tapped his fingers over the wooden bar infront of him as words spat out of his mouth like venom. He had been feeling guilty for not getting their on time. If only he hadn't been late then may be his ex-students wouldn't have suffered as much. He should have seen it coming four years ago when the pattern of abuse had started. The bartender poured him a bit of sake which he drank instantly. "Do you still think bonds only tie you up? Regardless of what you believe; even a prodigy can't live alone."

"They are better off," Sasuke shifted in his seat. "I am the bond that held Naruto back."

Kakashi had made his mind earlier to try and get Sasuke to fix what he had broken. Yet earlier that day, when he discussed the matter with Iruka, the brunette had asked him to encourage the raven to move on, and stay away of Naruto. 'Some things aren't meant to be fixed. Some relationships are meant to stay broken' that was how his lover had put it. Kakashi didn't know if he agreed or not with the statement. If he had time with Obito, he would have changed... So denying Sasuke a second chance felt immoral. On the other hand, pushing the couple into their old pattern seemed foolish. Whatever, it wasn't his call after all. He was just chatting with an old student.

"They ar-" Kakashi froze as he opened his mouth to persuade Sasuke to move on. He glanced at the man who sat next to him, and he realized how lost the raven looked without his Naruto, his sense of right and wrong. "You can't give him a push forward when you are away."

"I think I should just stay away," he mumbled, half hearted about his wish.

"You don't think you can change?"

"Even if I can change, what already happened is written in stone."

"So you are just going to wash your hands clean of this. I hope you don't regret it." Kakashi sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The silver haired man knocked on Sasuke's door. It had been more than a week since he had last seen Sasuke. Something was urging him to check on the boy.

He knocked again receiving no answer. Immediately, his shinobi Nature kicked in. He climbed onto the roof, and into one of the open windows.

Once he had broken into the house, he notice clutter everywhere. It was as if the place was raided, yet the expensive furniture didn't seem to be missing. Kakashi gulped sensing Sasuke's chakra.

He stepped onto the torn fabric covering the floor and towards the chakra.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose when his eyes landed on the raven. He had red swollen eyes, cuts all over his body, and was knee deep in family pictures. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke fell back holding a picture up. "I don't have any pictures with them." He whispered.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Kakashi approached Sasuke carefully, aware that he could snap at any time. The boy looked as if he was border-line insane, with dark circles around his eyes and more or less blue chopped lips.

"Not even one photo! The only traces I have in them are b..." He threw the pictures away. "I am not in them! Only the bruises I used to leave on Naruto's body are. It's as if the last four years didn't exist! Only the bruises are left!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, I know you are under a lot of stress. But you shouldn't starve yourself. Let me prepare you something to eat."

The raven's eyes zapped from one corner in the room to the other erratically. His mind was going over every time he had hurt Naruto. Even the time he killed his brother. It was as if he was a curse that only caused pain.

Kakashi breathed heavily worried by the insane behavior Sasuke was exhibiting. He had always thought the raven was brilliant, except he also knew that Sasuke's actions and judgments sometimes approached one of a psychopath; Sasuke only needed an excuse, and he would devote his life towards a wicked goal.

"What have I done?" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi sigh deciding to forget about food right then. "I am sure there is at least one photo with you in it. I remember seeing one- I think it was in Naruto's wallet. Do you want me to ask him-"

"No! Don't! Don't!" Sasuke snapped eyes widening.

"Sasuke, sitting here and hurting yourself," He glanced at the cuts on Sasuke's body. "Is not going to fix anything. If it bothers you how you acted in the past, you should make amends."

Sasuke stared at the floor.

Kakashi sighed once again. He remembered the time Sasuke had obsessed about not being strong enough. When the sensei had arrived to the hospital room, Sakura was crying after Sasuke had slapped the plate out of her hand. _I should have known then... I should have taught him how to control his demons. _

"Kakashi, do you think..." A strained voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he would take me back?"

The man shifted, "I don't know. Isn't it worth the try?"

"W-what if he becomes the hokage..." _Would I just be his useless partner? The weaker inadequate one, who is not even good enough to be a father?_ For a second there, Sasuke felt as if he has been hurting Naruto on purpose. May be he didn't want him to out grow him. "Whatever... He won't take me back anyway. He would be an _**idiot**_ to take me back!"

"Sasuke, partners share success and failures. If he fails, it's not only his fault. If he succ-"

"That's bullshit."

"Fine... I'll tell you one last thing because I've sworn to protect the both you; if you let yourself sink any lower, you will be beyond saving. You will only drown whoever tries to rescue you with you... I won't let that happen to Naruto. So, if you plan to shape up, do it soon. I won't offer my help again." The man frowned.

XXXXXXXX End flashback XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, what will it be?"

"I can never be with Sakur-"

"The child and Sakura are two different people." Naruto frowned sensing hesitation from Sasuke.

"I-"

"Before you answer; I don't want you to take responsibility of the child because of me giving you no option. You should do so because you think it's the right thing." He paused.

"Okay. I-"

"But if you don't take responsibility, I will kick your ass so hard you will never be able to sit again. Cause you would be a shittier person than I could have ever imagine. Then when you are on the ground in pain, I will take the kids and leave you. You will never talk to them again, or me. They wouldn't need a father ready to bail out on them anyway." Naruto spoke in one breath, ending it with a gasp of air. "Now, you talk."

The rant had left Sasuke's mouth open. He had expected that action from Naruto, but he didn't expect the man to be so frank about it. The anger in Naruto's voice was making him very nervous.

"Sasuke!"

"I called her this morning..."

Naruto shifted, "You did?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I will pay for the child's support, and let him have my family name."

"Paying is not being a fath-"

"He will stay with us whenever she is on a mission, the weekend, and one month in the summer. We will reconsider the terms once he enters the academy."

"A boy?"

Sasuke shook his head a bit confused.

"It's a boy?" Naruto smiled his face a little red from being a bit shamed of his over reaction. _Maybe Sasuke changed after all... _

"It's a boy." Sasuke smiled back. "But Naruto... she said I can't be alone with him until she starts to trust me... so..."

"I will be there!" Naruto tapped his hand over his chest. "So why did you do it?" He asked still smiling.

The raven pursed his lips. So many reason... He didn't want to lose Naruto. He didn't want the past to repeat itself like with his other kids, it was his chance to revive him clan 'blood' wise, and he loved that unborn child. For some reason, he did.

"Humph," he shrugged his shoulders. "I hope he doesn't inherit her pink her. I'd hate to dye a child's hair."

Naruto giggled, "Like I would ever let you do that."

"Pink hair and a big forehead... I am starting to have second thoughts." Sasuke teased, not knowing why the hell Naruto wasn't in his arms still.

"Shut up! He will beautiful," Naruto approached Sasuke tapping him on the head. "I just hope he doesn't get your spiky hair or attitude. They are really impossible to manage."

The blond messed with the other's hair, grinning until his eyes were just slits. Sasuke growled but it didn't seem very genuine.

The raven raised his head up to plant a kiss, but Naruto interrupted him. "Hey Sasuke, what did you to Yama-san band you from the vegetable shop."

The raven raised one eyebrow, "Ban me?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to take your photo down from the banned board."

"Banned board? I never saw a banned board."

"Oh, well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It sort of _was _your photo. Did you have a problem with her or something?"

"It wasn't a big deal." The raven tapped his fingers waiting for the kiss.

"Strange, she is such a nice woman." Naruto wondered naively as he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "Ichiraku-san also acts strange when I bring your name up... I wonder why..."

The raven sighed. He still had a long way before earning back everyone's trust.


	12. Random scene

Hey everyone,

Here is a random scene I thought of. It takes place about thirteen years in the future. I will be publishing the next chapter soon. However, I need to get your opinion about where I should take the story next; an epilogue, a time skip, or keep on going in the same direction.

Please vote for your choice on my profile.

The jade eyes blinked from anxiety, and the soft fabric slid off the slim body. Slowly, inches of the milky smooth skin was exposed. He would have folded the garment, but he was too nervous to act like his usual self. He gulped, fisting his brown shoulder length mane.

The sixteen year old started peeling his pants away. When he was done, he froze for a second not knowing what to do next. He was nude infront of the man he loved. Yes, he had his back to him, but that didn't help with his apprehension levels. No one had ever seen him before this way; Exposed. Yet, he had no regrets. His love was about to set off on his first A mission. He had to give him a proper 'good bye' and 'I will be waiting for you'. Today was going to be his first time.

He hugged his body with his hands, sneaking a peek at Minori Yuhi. When he noticed the other was looking away, his shyness eased. Yet, somehow he felt bad. He had wanted to see the lust and desire in the other's eyes.

Keeping his eyes on the fawn muscular shoulders and the sculpted abs, he slid underneath the chilly bed covers warming them.

"Aki, are you- ehm- ready?" The masculine young man asked a little tense, although he refused to show it. He was supposed to be the one making Aki feel better instead of giving him something to worry about.

Aki nodded, smiling softly.

Still, the air carried some vibes of tension and some waves of pressure. Half nude Minori smiled back, hooking his finger around his military jeans waist band. He started to pull them down, while taking to elevate the mood.

"I thought your father was never going to let you go out this late."

Aki giggled thinking about how over protective Sasuke was. "He would have never let me out, probably. But he was busy. He was fighting with Ryota."

"What's new..."

"Apparently, Ryota is sick of his pink hair, and wants to dye it in pitch black. Dad freaked out."

Sasuke had almost considered committing suicide the day the nurse had carried Ryota out of the delivery room. The infant had pink hair. It took Sasuke a few years to come to terms with the situation, but gladly he grew up to love his son in spite of his hair color. Now that the teenager was thinking about dyeing it, the raven was upset. He wanted his son to be comfortable in his own skin regardless.

"Seriously?" The tanned man raised one eyebrow. "You would think he would be happy to see that duck butt pink hair dyed."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about," Aki teased.

Minori chuckled. He was as masculine as his father, Asuma. Yet, he had taken on many of Shikamaru's traits over the years. The man might as well been his father. So, he hated the troublesome air in the room. He loved the boy, but he really hated the fact that he had to put in so much effort to ease the tension. It was worth it though.

"I can't believe they are actually sending you on such a risky mission. They should send another team inst-"

"Don't worry. I will be fine," the wise boy commented. "Aki, we don't have to do this tonight? If you are uncomfortable, I don't mind waiting."

"No... I... I... w-want you tonight," Aki blushed looking away.

Right then, Minori mashed their lips together.

XXXXXXXX

The tanned skin contrasted with the fair one, as the coarse fingers massaged the other's back gently. Burying his face into the pillow, Aki almost purred encouraging the other to climb onto him, and kiss his nape passionately.

"How was it?" He whispered thoat-ly into the boy's ear. Aki giggled, being overly ticklish, and enjoying the warm vapor teasing his ear.

Minori smirked feeling proud of himself for being able to give his love so much pleasure. Plus, he had just stuck it up for Sasuke, who had scared him half to death before for holding the boy's hand_. _

"You?" Aki whispered.

"It's a bit troublesome, but it's definitely something I would like to do again and again and again..." He kissed the hickey bruised named repeatedly with each 'again', resulting in another fit of giggles from the ticklish boy. Yet, he managed to constrict the boy from moving underneath his weight.

"What do you think your dad would think if he knew the things I did to you tonight?"

"Don't think about my dad when we are like this."

"Like this? Explain?" the other teased knowing that Aki was too bashful to elaborate.

"Minori!" The boy whined softly. "Daddy would straight up kill you. But Naru-da would high five you, while saying something like 'Awesome, but don't you dare hurt him or I will rip you apart. Believe it'."

Minori smiled at the irony of his sixteen year old boyfriend still calling his fathers' 'daddy' and 'Naru-da'. "You will have to protect me from them then."

"Minori... Come back save."

"Promise."

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto balanced himself on the beam making his way over the side of the building. "Teme! Stop moving so fast."

"Lower your voice, dope. And stop lazing around," Sasuke whispered while hissing, activating the sharingan to see Naruto in the darkness. He started moving faster.

Pursing his lips angrily, Naruto started moving even faster challenging the other. "Don't you think you are being irrational?"

"Comingfrom _you!_" Sasuke hissed again. He knew he was being irrational.

"Hey, Aki already graduated the academy. Let 'im have some independence."

"I should have never let him go out tonight in the first place."

"Hey, Sasuke. Listen to me."

"Focus dope. We are about to reach his window."

_Two grown men... _Naruto muttered to himself. "At least if you are really intent on ruining the boy's special night, use the door to do it."  
"If we did, he would know that Aio told us."

"And-and he wouldn't if we barge in from the window?"

"Lower your voice," He glared. "I don't plan to barge in."

Naruto froze, "So what? You just want to watch your son doing it, perve?"

"Naruto!" He whispered an angry grumble.

"What are you getting so worked up for?"

"Shhhh!" The raven stop, finally reaching the boy's window. Hiding himself, he bent down and peeked in. Naruto climbed over him to reach the other side, receiving another glare.

Sasuke pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring. "The bastard!"

Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the irony of life. "Saw enough? Can we go home now. He doesn't look forced."

"I will rip his throat."

"Sasuke, you promised you're not barging in." Naruto held Sasuke's arm, as the raven started to move. "Don't ruin his night. He loves him."

"He is using him."

"They have been together for years."

"You are an idiot."

Naruto pouted, giving Sasuke a disappointed look.

The raven sighed, "Sorry, but really; he is using our kid."

"He is not a kid anymore. They are just doing what any couple would do."

"I don't do this to you."

The blond rolled his eyes, "You would be doing it if you stopped spending most nights following the boys around and being all Anbu."

"Naruto is that you?" Suddenly a voice called out loudly in the middle of the night.

"Someone saw us."

"I think that's Iruka sensei's voice."

Immediately, the lights in the surrounding buildings got turned on.

"Hokaga-sama? What are you doing on the roof?"

"Hehehehehe," Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "I was walking with Sasuke, and we thought we saw a kitty stuck up here. Right Sasuke? S-Sasukeee!"

The raven was no where to be found. Slapping his face, Naruto sighed.

"Naru-da, what are you doing here?" Aki asked pouting miserably while covering himself with the bed sheets. "Were you spying on me?"

"No! No! No! I- I was s-saving a kitty."

_Damn you Uchiha!_

**XXXXX End random scene XXXXXX**

**Opinions please. **


	13. Chapter 11

Hey everyone,

I am sorry for the long wait. Thank you for voting. I think I came up with some sort of a plan about how to go about it.  
Anyway, this is not my best chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. I have a surprise for the next chapter. Hint: Dogs and hot guys.

**Chapter 11**

Naruto settled down after his climax as Sasuke slid his hand out of his baby's sweat-pants. He kissed the tanned cheek before whispering, "Always messy..."

Slowly, the body flexed and reached the counter in an attempt to snatch some tissues in order to wipe his hand clean.

"Teme..." The blond replied half asleep, lids almost closed shut.

"My turn."

Naruto whined before turning around to face Sasuke, and sliding his hand through the hem of the pants.

"That's it," the raven spoke.

"Daddy!" Suddenly, the kids were banging on the door. "Naru-da!" A pained scream almost made Naruto jolt out of bed and towards the door. He pulled it open quickly, heart racing.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

Aki stood in between the other two boys with their pet hamster lifeless in his palm, sniffling and sulking with a tomato face. "He won't move..."

Naruto took in a few deep breathes, almost glad it wasn't something serious. It still hurt a bit to see his pet dead, and see his kids moved to tears, but he was used to death. It used to be a part of his job description as a shinobi after all.

He bent down to the boys' level, taking the pet into his hand. "Sweetie... He is in heaven now."

"No!" Aio's bottom lip stuck out as well as his cheek that were now red and puffed. "Get him back."

Naruto sighed, his son's feelings starting to chisel into his heart. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to promote dying as the door to eternal happiness, he didn't want to say something too mature for the kids to understand, and he didn't want to lie either. "H-He just switched bodies."

The boys froze staring at their father.

_Shit! I lied! What the hell am I doing?_

_Seriously! _Sasuke coughed standing behind him. "Switched bodies, Naruto. Are you sure?"

"Y-Y-ea-eah," Naru-da chuckled anxiously. "It's a ninjutsu. He switched bodies."

"With who?" Haru asked ogling at his dad expectantly.

"Err... Hmm... a puppy? Yeah... a puppy."

_Damn it! I am making it worse!_

"Really?" Aki chirped.

Aio was still doubtful however, "And who did the puppy switch bodies with?"

Naruto froze for a second. He didn't consider it in that way. The puppy should be in the hamster's body if they really did switch bodies.

"Probably a bird," Sasuke interrupted. "He is probably far away by now."

Aki almost squeaked to gain back the attention, "So when is the puppy coming?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a chastising look, "Ha, Naru-da, when is puppy coming."

"Aki, Aio, Haru, would it be a good idea to take the puppy away from his family-"

The three boy's bottom lips started to twitch as their eyes began to water.

"Tomorrow. He is coming tomorrow. Don't cry, okay."

Five minutes later, the kids were playing in their room, while the parents sat on the porch arguing.  
"I told you buying them a hamster was a bad idea!" Naruto frowned. "I can't erase their sad faces out of my mind."

"You made the situation better, didn't you?" Sasuke replied, a bit sardonically.

"Well, teme, what else should I have done?"

"I don't even know how someone could fuck up a situation like death even more," The raven's voice hitched, "May be you should have just said that he died, instead of sticking us with another responsibility, and a promise we-"

"Stop criticizing me, teme. It's not like you tried to help me back there."

"Some things are beyond help."

Naruto glared at him frowning, "You mean some 'people', don't you? I am not stupid Sasuke, I just hate seeing my kids in pain. You, on the other hand, are heartless!"

That statement brought the whole argument to a sudden end. They both looked away, Naruto feeling especially guilty for the hurt expression that flashed through Sasuke's face when he heard what Naruto thought of him.

The blond swallowed extending his arm to touch Sasuke's shoulder, but the raven flinched in anger. He retracted his hand, "We don't have to get the puppy back. We can let him stay with Kiba- he wouldn't mind. The kids could visit it whenever they want-"

"Isn't that convenient for you?" Sasuke raised his voice up in anger.

"What is this supposed to mean-"

"I am not an idiot, Naruto. You think I will just let you have an excuse to go in and out of Kiba's house whenever you want!"

"I didn't know I am forbidden to!"

"Well, you are! I saw how he touches you, and how you just let him. Just like a wh-"

"Don't you say it, Uchiha!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking away in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Kiba and I are just frien-"

"Right," he hissed dryly. "I saw you together when we were broken you."

"Nothing happened."

"Don't lie."

"I swear-"

"So he didn't make any advances? He didn't touch-" Sasuke froze, stood up, and marched away. "I will go for a walk. I think I need to calm down." He needed to remove himself from the situation before he would do something he would regret. Never mind his old insecurities resurfacing; his hand was starting to itch. The argument would be won with a slap or smack... But he was almost sure it would destroy his relationship with Naruto. He shouldn't allow himself to fall into the same old pattern.

Naruto froze as well. Saying nothing happened was not completely true. He hadn't done anything physical with Kiba, but Kiba had repeatedly- even before breaking up with Sasuke- asked Naruto to be with him. He had also touched him- rather intimately- on several occasions, although nothing to note.

"We were broken up," Naruto whispered tailing after Sasuke. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I am not worrying," Sasuke lied. He had always feared that Naruto would leave him for Kiba. Even the kids liked Kiba more.

"I am not a cheater."

"I know you are not."

"Wait up," Naruto said taking faster steps in order to catch up with his love. "So why are you upset?"

The raven suddenly turned around, "I am not upset! I am not upset at all! You can go to his place whenever you want. He is fun after all, with his hand all over your ass. You go, and take the kids with you. To his place. Have fun. Let them play with the puppies, and go wild. Then come back home to the _heartless_ me. Who shouts and spanks and gives time outs-" He paused after the words had exploded out of him too fast to restrict by reins. "I don't feel upset at all. I don't even feel jealous. I don't even remember the time he threatened he would steal you away from me." (1)

Naruto nibbled on his plum lip, shifting on his feet as Sasuke spoke. His eyes were wide with shock. He had never even considered that the Uchiha had bottled up all of these insecurities. "Sasuke..."

"I am not upset!"

"Sasuke..."

"I am _not _upset."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sorry," he whispered landing a soft peck on the raven's nose tip. He fisted the other's t-shirt softly, and then wrapped his arms around the neck of the man with the flushed face.

Right then, he caught a glimpse of Temari at the end of the street staring at him, standing next to her love. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before she shrugged walking away without even acknowledging his existence.

"Sasuke, if I wanted to be with him... I would already be. But I am here, with you, even though everyone is telling me I've lost my mind."

The raven's eyes tracked Temari as she disappeared in the darkness of the night. "You are here _for_ _now. _The odds are not in my favor._"_

"Are you going to make me pay for what you think _might _happen in the future?"

"How many friends are you going to see walk out on you because of me?"

"They will see the change in you with tim-"

"I would have punched you!"

"..."

"I would have punched you today to shut you up."

"But you didn't."

The raven's hand fell to his side. The drama was making this life taste like an over used cliché with a blend tang. The drama was crawling back out of the cave he had locked it in for the last few weeks. What if he couldn't control himself next time? What if he couldn't control himself from pushing Naruto into a wall, and punching a hole in the concrete?

"I have faith in us. Trust me on this, Sasuke, okay?" Naruto spoke rubbing the other's arm. "Let's go back home... I think we should start building a dog house."

"That dog better not lick me," the raven mumbled, calming down a bit.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto slid his chair nearer to Temari's as he pretended to correct some assignment. She glided her chair further away from him, resulting in an annoying screech as wood rubbed against wood. The blond sighed, inching towards her.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" She furrowed her lids.

"What do you mean? I am correcting student homework," He looked at the stack of papers in his hands, pretending to draw a tick.

She rolled her eyes pulling her chair away.

"Well, since we're talking, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" The blond gave her his best grin, wishing that she would agree. She could get to see how the Uchiha had changed, and then everything would be back to how it used to be with them.

"Naruto..." She let out a deep sigh not knowing how to answer. "I don't go back on my word."

He adjusted himself on the seat, still keeping his smile intact in an attempt to lessen the tension clouding the situation. "Y-You still remember that," He rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

She looked away, "I don't think I will ever be able to forget-"

"C'mon, you like my cooking too much. You can't turn away Naruto's special Tofu soup! It's you're favorite."

"Naruto, the situation is not that simple. I don't agree with your stupid dec-"

"It's my decision," he clenched his fists frowning for a second, before returning to his earlier smiley self. "I am trying to fix my life, and I need my friends- you- in it. I want to show you I didn't make the wrong decision."

"I can't get myself to act as if nothing happened."

"Something happened. We all know that... I am not telling you to forget about everything. Just try to see how happy the kids are around him," he lied a bit. The kids were starting to trust Sasuke, but they still weren't totally comfortable around him. For instance, they refused to go out with him alone without Naru-da around just a week earlier. Aio had clanged to Naruto's sweat pants almost pulling them down and leaving their daddy half nude in the middle of the street, when he had announced he was leaving to run an errand.

"Kids are gullible."

"Temari, it's for my sake," She flinched but didn't reply so he added, "And you will get to spend time with the kids. They miss you."

"Fine," she couldn't refuse. She loved them as if they were her own. "But I am out of there if he even swats at a fly."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "I am so excited!"

"I like it salty."

"What?"

"The miso soup. I like it salty."

**- To be continued - **

**What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 12

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long delay. Just starting to get my groove back. I hope it continues.

Please enjoy

**Chapter 12**

Shikamaru gazed at his sleeping beauty. He smiled softly thinking that she was the only scene he enjoyed looking at more than the clouds. With nimble fingers he traced down her spine. He had to wake her up in the most pleasant way possible to man kind. After all, he needed her relaxed for the dinner today. The last thing the situation needed was Temari exploding and trying to suffocate Sasuke with the appetizers.

"Temari," he whispered. "Wake up babe. Don't be troublesome."

She turned in her sleep, smacking him on the face with an unconscious move. He held his throbbing face, before sighing. She was still his sleeping beauty, he thought. He plastered a smile on his face before whispering, "Wakey Wakey-" He froze. When did he drop this low? He whined internally.

"Go away," she mumbled, waving a hand in the air.

"We'll be late if 'we' don't get up right now." He knew Temari was accepted direct criticism with open arms.

She got up sniffling. "Is that perfume?"

"I just showered."

"Is that a new shirt?"

"I've always had it."

"Are you cheating on me, Nara?"

He paused for a second, before he let out a deep breath. "Yes. The only possible explanation for showering and getting dressed up is me cheating on you."

"Shut it, wise ass." She smiled. "You look good."

"And the best thing is; you have me all to yourself," he teased. "Although I think Aki has a crush on me."

"I'll have to confront him about it today then," She smirked. "No four year old is going to steal my man away. Isn't Minori enough for him? Greedy Greedy child."

He smiled before mumbling, "Naruto always jokes about Minori being engaged to Aki..."

Temari shifted at the mention of the blond teacher. "What if today doesn't end well?"

"We'll always be his friends."

XXXXX Back at the Uchiha residence XXXXX

Haru pouted, his bottom lip poking out. He was on a strike, and no one was going to change his mind.

Naruto ogled at mini Naruto. The boy was really taking after him. "Haru, be nice."

"Never! Never! Absolutely-" he stuttered on the word, "not! I hate her. She's mean, and she spanked me. I hate her."

Naruto took a deep sighed. He always knew that in each family there is an aunt or some sort of a relative that kids hated being around. He never expected it to be Temari. Shika, may be. But Temari, no.

"You liked her when she bought you a bike on your birthday."

"M-M-momentally."

Naruto blinked not understanding what the boy just said, until Sasuke mumbled "He means momentary" in the back ground. The teacher turned around. "I told you not to teach him big words."

Did I say Haru was Naruto's mini version? At first, that would be the first impression as for the physical resemblance. Too hasty of an impression. However, after further examination, Haru was Sasuke's mini me, or more likely a hybrid of the two men.

"You should be happy I'm improving his vocabulary," Sasuke stated as he placed the plates over the dining table. "We don't want him taking after you, dobe," Sasuke teased.

Naruto scrowled at him before waving a finger in the air. "Need I remind you, Temari will be scrutinizing you. Watching every single word that comes out of your mouth like a hock-"

"You mean listening to-"

"No acting like a smug b- you know what," Naruto looked at the kid, "today."

"That's no fun."

"Do you prefer her hating you? You have seen her angry before, right?"

"I get it. I get it," Sasuke sighed. He was just teasing Naruto. He didn't need to be reprimanded. "But she's not here yet, dobe."

He felt something smack his leg. When he looked down, he saw Haru giving him a death glare. "Don't bully Naru-da!"

Such a fearsome little thing, knee tall. Sasuke smiled, "I was just teasing."

"Bullying is not funny," the child walked away.

Sasuke stared at the child as he walked up to his room. It stung. The fact that his kids took sides so easily stung. The fact that he was called a bully by a four year old stung. The fact that Naruto Aio nodded stung. Was he being too sensitive? He wondered, but it still stung. He wished that the swarm of bees inside of him would rest. Too much stings could render a grown man dead, he thought.

Right then, Aki walked in. Good, Sasuke smiled. Aki was always warm towards him and accepting. In fact, he had just slept the whole night yesterday on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke never loved a drool stain as much as the one he had tainting his pajamas after the boy's slumber.

Aki bit his lip before poking Naruto's thigh with a tiny finger. "Is Minori coming?"

"No sweetie."

"Why not?" He whined.

"He's at his mom's place tonight."

"Can't they bring him?"

"You'll see him after the weekend in school."

Aki sulked. Sasuke bent down to pat him on the back, but the boy shied away from his daddy's touch. The raven stood back up silently, face as still as stone. Then he felt Naruto rub his back softly.

"It's not you. He's just upset. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto whined in sympathy for the other man. He kissed the tanned cheek before whispering, "I'm on your side, sourpuss."

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto planted another kiss. "I'm not a sourpuss."

"You need to shave," Naruto kissed his again. Then once more. Then once again. "I like it when your cheeks are all fuzzy. It turns me on. So shave or I won't be able to keep my hands away from you at the dinner."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled before whispering in Sasuke's ears. "See I'm a bully too."

"Bullying is not funny," Sasuke smiled. "I think I'll abstain from teaching him anymore big words."

"Go shave."

Two hours later, the door bell was rung. Nara stood with a hand on his love's back, already readying himself for the massacre. He smiled politely as Sasuke let him in. Temari, on the other hand, wasn't as gracious with her smiles.

"Naruto will be right there. He's in the kitchen getting everything ready."

"I see you're still letting him do everything alone. It's almost nostalgic," she spat out, earning a look from Shikamaru.

Sasuke swallowed the insult in silence, trying to keep his face frozen and his smile plastered. "The kids prepared something for you."

He then watched as Aki hugged Shika's leg. The brunette lifted him up, kissing him on the cheek and then letting the boy kiss Temari. "How have you been, big boy?"

"Is Minori coming?" The boy asked again.

"Not acting hard to get, I see," the blond woman teased.

Aki blushed before Shika spoke, "Am I not enough? I'm heart broken."

"You're enough," the boy smiled as a hue of rose covered his cheeks. He reached his hand up to show Shika and Temari a drawing.

"This is a gift from the kids," Sasuke added.

"Not from me!" Haru shouted, hiding behind something.

Temari gave Shika a look, before looking back at the drawing. "You even wrote our names. You have a talent Aki."

"It's going up instead of our wedding photo," Shikamaru stated, joking.

Sasuke walked them to the living room before excusing himself to check on Naruto in the kitchen. As soon as he out of ear shot, she leaned against Nara and whispered. "Did you hear what Haru said earlier? He's turning the kids against us."

Shikamaru whispered "troublesome" under his breath, before whispering "Are you sure it's not you trying to beat Haru up?"

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"If you don't give him a chance, then being here is counter productive. Don't shoot everything his does down." Then he finished with "Baby" to soften the tone of his words.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring. "Naruto, the bell is ringing. Did you invite anyone else?"

Naruto walked out of the kitchen as he started to untie his apron. "Not really. Did you?"

"No," Shikamaru answered.

The blond opened the door to see Iruka sensei standing beside of Kiba.

"Nice apron," Kiba smirked.

"Sorry Naruto. Kakashi is on a mission so I thought I'd invite myself over instead of mopping around the house."

"And I'm just here for the food," Kiba added. "And the kids. Where are the kids? Aio, Haru, Aki!" Kiba called out.

The kids came running out, and so did Sasuke. In fact he came out just in time to hear Shika comment on how Kiba was popular with the Kids. Great, Sasuke thought mockingly. It was obvious the two crashers were there to observe and test him as well. One, Temari, on one was fair. Two on one was okay. Three on one was plain cruel, he thought.

"How are you, Uchiha?" Kiba eyed the man. He smirked, "Surprised to see me?"

Sasuke swallowed his anger and frustration. "The more the merrier. Plus it's always great when Naruto's '_friends' _come over."

"Come in," Naruto smiled, hugging Iruka. "You like Tempura, right?"

Iruka smiled in reply, as his eyes scanned everyone's reactions and body language. He then leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear, "I'm here for emotional support. Thought you could use it."

Naruto leaned towards the other's ear and whispered, "Or is it that you don't want to stay home alone with Kakashi's book collection? Getting too tempting?"

Iruka backed away blushing, "I am your sensei. Behave."

"We're both adults here, Iruka." Naruto teased feeling the first name weird on his tongue.

He smiled at Temari who then forced herself to say anything, just as to have said something. "It smells good."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The king of all kitchens. Watch a learn, Temari. Watch and learn!" He chuckled. "Miso soup extra salty for you." He then paused before adding, "Sasuke insisted he would be the one making it."

She smiled politely before whispering to Shika that the soup might just be poisoned, and that they should wait for Kiba to sip it first. He could smell poison after all.

"We wanted to bring you something, but we were too late already," Shikamaru commented as they sat down around the table.

"You don't owe me anything, you guys," Naruto answered.

The raven shifted before deciding to put his ego on the limp, and address the elephant in the room. He took in a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Hmm... I'd like to say something before we eat if it's not a bother." Be as polite as you can, he told himself, and sincere.

They all rested their eating utensils back on the table.

"Well first," he glanced at Naruto who smiled encouraging him. "I'd like to thank you for being here..."

"You're the host," Kiba smiled, not sure of what Sasuke was about to say. "We should thank you."

Sasuke nodded, "I would also like to thank you for being there for Naruto when I couldn't. Thank you for helping him even if it was to leave me. I might have felt a little spiteful back then, but I wasn't really in my right mind to judge. So, you did what's best for your friend, and I love him, so I'm in your dept. I'm also sorry, and I hope," he took a deep breath as he stared at nothing n particular. "I hope that my past mistakes will not come between you and Naruto. I've hurt him enough already."

The blond rubbed Sasuke's back smiling as he mimed, "Thank you."

The words felt heavy, but as soon as first lines were out of his mouth, the rest flowed out. Sasuke looked at the kids, "I know I have no right asking you to trust me when I say I will change or asking you to forgive me, but I hope you'll give me a chance. I want my family back," he whispered the last sentence thinking of how dumb he sounded. How embarrassing, he thought. They must be mocking him internally right now.

Awkward silence lasted for a few seconds until Iruka spoke, "Shall we start eating?"

And as the clicking of cups, glasses, and dishes started, Iruka whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

**- To be continued - **

Please review, and let me know what you think.


End file.
